10 Things I Hate About You (Jelsa)
by Telsara16
Summary: Kristoff finds himself falling for Anna, who likes the school's heartthrob Hans but she can't date unless her sister Elsa aka "The Ice Witch" does. No problem, all Kristoff and his friends have to do is find someone to go out with Elsa...and they know just who might be The One. (Jelsa, Kristanna, minor Hansanna, Hiccstrid)
1. Chapter 1

**So this is Jelsa crossed with 10 Things I Hate About You. Let's see how this will turn out! Enjoy! ****Look out for more of your favorite characters as the story hopefully progresses on. If you haven't seen the movie yet then let me just warn you that the story will contain some high-school language, sexual references and drinking.**

** Disclaimer – I don't own the characters of Frozen, ROTG, and the storyline for 10 Things I Hate About You**

Chapter 1

The sun streamed through the smudged windows of the small, blue Volkswagen as it eased to a grumpy stop underneath a red light. Eighteen-year-old Elsa Northland pulled down the windows and breathed in the old leathery scent of the seats. She closed her eyes for a brief moment and let the spectacular Idina Menzel fill her ears.

"It's time to try defying gravity, I think I'll try defying gravity, kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity." she sang.

The blonde opened her eyes and grunted at the red light. Just as she continued to sing though, the music was suddenly butchered as a carful of preppy sophomores pulled up beside her. They were what Elsa liked to call the "Cupcake Girls" - so sweet, innocent, bright, and covered with way too many sprinkles and candy drops. Elsa could only grip the stirring wheel tighter.

"YOU'RE INSECURE, DON'T KNOW WHAT FOR! YOU TURN HEADS WHEN YOU WALK THROUGH THE DOOOR!"

"Oh my gosh oh my gosh turn this song up Rose!" one of the girls squealed. Elsa turned and met the driver's glare. She recognized her as Aurora, a typical and helpless romantic and their eyes locked.

_Can't you be any louder Goldilocks? _Elsa snickered to herself and flashed the girls a narrowed grimace. Aurora looked stunned as the green light finally turned on and Elsa hit the gas, speeding right past the girls and their One Direction boys.

When Elsa no longer noticed Aurora's small silver automobile behind her, she let out a relieved sigh and turned to replay the song.

"Something has changed within me. Something is not the same..."

* * *

><p>No less then ten minutes later, Elsa pulled into the busy school parking lot. After successfully finding a spot next to a black 84 Mercedes Benz, the senior grabbed her bag and stuffed her earphones into her ears. As she was about to open her door and slip out though, Elsa jumped as a huge silver pick-up pulled into the empty spot next to her with "Radioactive" blasting from the speakers.<p>

"Hey! How about you watch it before you slice someone in half!" Elsa cursed loudly. The window rolled down and the driver gave her a smirk.

"Sorry Ice Queen! Next time you should use your rearview mirrors!" he suggested over the music.

Cursing under her breathe, Elsa opened her door and slipped out before the white-haired driver could say another word to tamper her mood. The sun was just as bright as Elsa locked her car and began to make her way towards the school building. Around her, students were standing in place or going her direction.

It was just another typical day at Burgress High.

"Hey! Hey wait up!" Elsa turned around and smiled at the sight of her bouncy sister Anna making her way towards her.

She was dressed in a pair of white pants and a magenta jacket over a frilled blue blouse and tall black boots. Her long strawberry blonde hair was braided in two plaits. It was a cute outfit in comparison to Elsa's tight blue jumper, jeans, and converse. At least she wore her half of their shared Best Friends Forever charm necklace around her neck. Elsa never dared to take off hers.

"Hey Anna," Elsa greeted. Anna paused and looked over her sister's rather dull and colorless outfit.

"Um hey, you know you should really wear that cute top I bought you yesterday. It might add some flare to all that bleakness." she assured.

"Is that so?" Elsa shrugged, looking down at herself. Anna sighed helplessly and turned to walk away. Her pace picked up as she neared the steps where her best friend Rapunzel stood.

"See you later," Elsa murmured.

She clutched her bag tightly and watched her sister throw her head back and laugh at something Punzie said. If only things weren't so different, if only she somehow managed to….

"Hi…excuse me um…do you have a few minutes?" Elsa turned around curiously and her eyes fell upon a solid chest. She rolled her gaze up at the tall, buff boy who stood beside her. He was at least a head taller than Elsa and had shaggy blonde hair.

"Can I help you?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"Yeah I'm kinda new here and…" the boy began.

"And you need help going into the school when your schedule is right there in front of you with all the classroom numbers and schedule times." Elsa explained.

The boy blushed and ran a hand through his hair. He didn't know what to say at first. Elsa tapped her foot and waited.

"I'm actually looking for the school secretary…. a Ms. Gothel?" Kristoff guessed, squinting at the piece of paper in his hands.

"I wish I could help you but I have better things to do like watch over my overly-naïve sister. Oh and I should warn you, I wouldn't stand in that office for too long. Ms. Gothel is…kinda desperate if you know what I mean. She made the last new kid leak out." Elsa chuckled. She turned around and bounded across the sidewalk, her smile growing at the sight of the stuttering Kristoff.

The blonde boy sighed helplessly and looked around. Well there goes the welcome committee his father promised him. Just as he was about to give up and follow after the flock, a shorter boy with dark brown hair and a face full of freckles hair appeared in Elsa's spot. He stood at least one and a half shorter than Kristoff and was quite gangly and scrawny.

"Hey don't mind her, she's the Ice Witch of the school, just get used to it. The name's Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III but I just go by Hiccup! Don't ask about it." Hiccup stuck out a thin hand. Kristoff took it with a smile. He had to look down at the student because of his small height.

"Kristoff Bjorman,"

"Can I call you Kris?"

"Um…sure."

"Great! So where are you headed? I'd be honored to show you around this ancient hellhole." Hiccup took Kristoff's schedule as they began to walk along the sidewalk.

"Sweet all the same classes, look like we'll be suffering together. So let me introduce you to good ol' Burgress High! See that group over there?" Hiccup pointed to a trio of thin, beautiful girls who sat on the ledge, giggling and taking selfies.

"They're the basically beautiful people. Now listen unless they talk to you first, don't bother. Oh and watch out – they're major OD fans. Don't ever find yourself paired up with one of them. Trust me, I'm a survivor."

"Got it," Kristoff nodded.

"And over there." Hiccup pointed to another small group who stood behind a tree and listened to heavy metal and smoked cigarettes.

"Those are the Scaries – Eris aka "the Goddess of Discord", Maleficent, and Scar. If you wanna live to see another day at Burgress – DON'T go near them!"

"Check,"

"Great, I think you'll get the hang of this. Usually no one drops on the first day." Hiccup gave Kristoff a cheerful pat on the back.

"Now let's go see E.L James."

"Who?" Kristoff questioned.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, Kristoff stood in the main office, waiting as Ms. Gothel finished typing. Hiccup left the moment he showed Kristoff the office, leaving the boy to stand awkwardly and gaze around. In front of him, Mrs. Gothel smiled and closed her eyes, unaware of the student in front of her.<p>

_ Filled with passion and lust, a desperate Charlotte reached out and touched the belt that imprisoned her frozen knight's glorious_

"Ahem!" Kristoff cleared his throat. Ms. Gothel's eyes fluttered open and she jumped.

"Sorry! I was in the middle of writing next month's schedule." she cackled and grabbed the papers around her desk.

"So you're the new student…. Kristopher Bjorman?" Gothel rolled her eyes up and Kristoff was certain he saw a devious smirk cross her face.

"I prefer Kristoff." Kristoff admitted, tugging his shirt collar.

"Wow nine schools in ten years….your dad's a circus act?" Ms. Gothel asked, making Kristoff blush.

"Actually..."

"That's enough, I'm sure you won't find Burgress any different from your old schools. Same little asswipe shit-for-brains everywhere. You'll catch on Buffy." Ms. Gothel smiled. Kristoff starred at the teacher, stunned.

"Um…I beg your pardon? Am I in the right office?"

"You tell me, now if you excuse me I got delinquents to see and a best selling novel to write. Now get! Get!" Ms. Gothel waved a hand.

"Okay…have a nice day ma'am." Kristoff grabbed his things and hurried out the door. Ms. Gothel rolled her eyes and turned back to her laptop, a sly smile replacing her frown.

_Filled with passion and lust, a desperate Charlotte reached out and grabbed the belt that imprisoned her frozen knight's glorious _Gothel's smile grew as she began typing.

_glorious icy_

The door to the office flew open and Jack Frost waltzed in. Jack was one of the few people in the school who preferred to be alone and he was happy with it. Dressed in a tight dark blue T-shirt, shredded jeans, and combat boots, Jack could make a girl swoon if he tried with his famous smirk and mischievous grin. He was notorious in the school for pulling pranks and knowing how to have a little too much fun.

"Good morning Donna Gothel," he greeted with a sly smile. Ms. Gothel grabbed a file and looked at it before making eye contact.

"Jack Frost, it looks like we're gonna get know to know a lot about each other with these weekly visits."

"I don't mind, I like these…moments of solitude." Jack's smile widened. He turned to the uncurtained window "Should I?"

"Ha ha very funny Casanova. I got a call from one of the teacher's aides saying you…. violated her by public exposure the other day in the cafeteria? Care to explain?" Ms. Gothel tried not to smile as she crossed her arms and leaned back into her chair.

"Violated? You got it all wrong I was just…joking around with her was more like it. She was new and squirmish...and it was a popsicle." Jack confessed with a smug grin.

"Popsicle?" Ms. Gothel's eyes rolled down to his thighs and she quickly cleared her throat. Jack only raised a brow and gave her a funny look, making Gothel straighten and pretend to arrange her papers.

"Well then next time keep it in the ice pack got it?" Now scram! I got a bestseller to finish!" Ms. Gothel exclaimed, waving a hand.

"See you around." Jack cleared his throat and stood up. When she was sure Jack was gone, Ms. Gothel smiled and returned to her writing.

_Filled with passion and lust, a desperate Charlotte reached out and grabbed the belt that imprisoned her cold knight's glorious icy…popsicle._

**Oh Gothel you're so hilarious! Thanks for reading! The decision of continuing rests in your hands! :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2! Thank you to all those who reviewed, followed, and faved!**

**Enjoy! **

Chapter 2

Anna stood in front of her locker on her tiptoes, looking at her face in her small mirror. Rapunzel stood beside her, adjusting her short brunette pixie cut. The girls still had five minutes to kill before the bell and the last place they wanted to be was in the laboratory.

"So I ran into Elsa today."

"That's nice," Rapunzel smiled.

"Yeah, it would've been. It's just that she wore such a plain outfit! I don't know what's the matter with her! We used to be so close and now it's like all she wants to do is shut me out!" Anna exclaimed. "I give up! Did you know she rejected that adorable midriff top I bought her the other day? She says it was too slutty and sparkly!"

"Maybe she just woke up on the wrong side of the bed, I'm sure she'll cool down." Rapunzel admitted with a sympathetic pat. Anna sighed and closed her locker.

"Maybe you're right! C'mon let's go to bio!" Anna perked up and began to hurry down the hallway. Why worry about her depressed anti-social sister? She'd let Elsa remain miserable if she wanted to.

Yet the moment Anna began to bound down the hallway, she suddenly flew back as a locker door slammed right into her face.

"Whoa!" Anna squealed and fell back right into the approaching janitor's cart. The smelly mop fell on her face and she fell right into the water bucket (which luckily had no water).

"Hey!" Anna snapped, yet the moment she pushed the mop away, her scowl froze and she gasped.

"I'm so sorry are you hurt?" the boy who hit her asked. Anna blinked. He was tall, and certainly handsome with auburn hair and dreamy eyes that were twice their size at the moment as they glanced down at her. Not to mention that he definitely had nice cheekbones and pearly white teeth.

"Hey, I-ya, no. No. I'm okay."

"Are you sure?" the boy asked, still concerned as he closed his locker and stepped over to her.

"Yeah, I just wasn't looking where I was going. But I'm okay." Anna assured. Her smile widened as the boy's frown disappeared. "I'm great actually."

The boy smiled and Anna felt her heart swoon. No one should be this beautiful! "Oh, thank goodness," he grinned and offered a hand.

Anna took it gladly and he helped her up. "I'm Hans Westerguard."

"Anna Northland." Anna curtsied with a sweet smile.

"Anna Northland?" Hans was about to continue when all of a sudden a rushing student ran past Anna, knocking her over on her feet and causing her to fall back against the cart. Hans reached out and grabbed her yet he fell forward with her.

"Hi again!" Anna giggled.

"Oh boy!" Hans laughed, keeping a firm hold on her waist.

"Ha. This is awkward. Not you're awkward, but just because we're- I'm awkward. You're gorgeous. Wait, what?" Anna blushed as Hans helped her up.

"I'd like to formally apologize for hitting you with my locker and for every moment after." Hans apologized, stroking down his clothes.

"No. No-no. It's fine. I mean, if you'd hit my sister Elsa, that would be- yeash! But lucky you it's just me." Anna shrugged innocently and fumbled with one of her braids. Hans crossed his arms and leaned into his locker, suddenly amused.

"Wait so you're actually related to…." his voice was suddenly drowned as the final bell pierced through the hallways.

"Crap! The bell! Biology! I-I-I better go. I have to…I better go!" grabbing her bag and books, Anna began to walk away, still watching Hans.

"Bye!" she waved and darted away before Hans could see the redness that took over her cheeks. Hans smirked and turned the other way towards his English class.

* * *

><p>"Okay mates I want all of you to take out your Fitzgerald readings!" Mr. Aster ordered loudly.<p>

Tall, army buff, and pure Australian with a loud voice and good comebacks, Mr. Aster was not a teacher to mess around with. The rest of the class groaned and followed orders and soon enough the sound of books slapping on desks filled the air. Seated in the middle row, Elsa let out a sigh and plopped her own book on her desk. Leaning back into her seat, she tightened her cameo jacket around herself.

"Alright so getting back to _The Great Gatsby_. Let's go around and share thoughts on it." Mr. Aster looked around and noticed Snow White raise her hand.

"Snow?"

"It was sooo romantic." she sighed dreamily.

"Okay…how?" Mr. Aster asked with a arch of his bushed brow.

Elsa rolled her eyes and shot up her hand. When Mr. Aster didn't respond, she decided to talk.

"Obviously half of the readers don't even think about the reality of the situations. First of all…explain the romance! Sure Gatsby has a major cliché crush on Daisy, but can't you see that Daisy is just using him? Like a majorty of today's girls and boys she's only going to ditch the nice and worthy for those with the diamond dicks and tits! I mean didn't you all read the ending? And instead of gushing over Daisy and Gatsby, why not listen to Nick - the real voice of reason!" Elsa exclaimed. The rest of the class groaned in response.

"Well I…" Snow blushed bright red as her lips.

"And what can you possibly know about love Icy?" Elsa felt her blood start to boil as she slowly turned around and shot Hans Westerguard a death glare.

"Settle down Prince Charming, we don't need the _Jerry Springers Show_. Anyone else?" Mr. Aster murmured.

"Prince Charming indeed. Tell me Mr. Westerguard did you ever go back and count the number of hearts you crushed and conquests you had over the past four years? I think you hold record. Congratulations! Do you want to pick up your Golden Dick Award after class?" Elsa snickered.

"Mrs. Northland I think that's…" Mr. Aster's voice was cut off when the door opened and Jack Frost came in, his music blasting from his earphones. Stopping at the door, he flashed the rest of the class a surprised glance. Elsa rolled her eyes. Great. Another stuck-up. Could this day be any more irritating?

"What did I miss?" Jack asked over his music.

Elsa smirked and turned to face him. "The truths and secrets of the patriarchs that we are forced to sit next to. We were just starting with yours." she said simply.

"Great!" Jack exclaimed with that he turned and left the classroom.

Mr. Aster's face reddened. "Hey get your frosty little ass back here!" he shouted.

"Mr. Aster sir can you please excuse Ms. Northland from today's class? Clearly it looks like she's still on her monthly gift." Hans mocked with a smirk. The rest of the class snickered and Elsa slumped in her chair, fusing.

"Someday you're gonna get bitch slapped across that pretty little face of yours and I'm not gonna do a thing about it." Ignoring Hans's frown, Mr. Aster turned to Elsa.

"And Elsa, I want to think you for your point-of-view." he grumbled.

Elsa smiled to herself and picked up her pen. "Thanks Mr. Aster but I…"

"And I know how difficult it must be for you to overcome all those years of upper-middle class suburban oppression. It's gotta be tough mate."

Elsa looked surprised. "Um I…"

"But the next time you go around and storm the PTA fighting for better desserts, or whatever it is that you American girls complain about, ask them why they can't find a damned Australian writer!" Mr. Aster hollered.

"Mr. Aster I think…" Elsa protested.

"I have a better idea. How about you go cool down and talk to Ms. Gothel?" Mr. Aster suggested, trying to stay calm. Hans smirked victoriously and Elsa's face was fuming red. All that was missing was the steam from her ears.

"Good idea Mr. Aster, maybe she can talk about her virgin life with the school's desperate writer." Hans chuckled.

"Fine! This class was getting worse by the minute anyway!" Elsa snapped. Grabbing her books and bag, she stood up and began to storm out of the classroom. As she passed Hans, she carelessly smacked her bag against his perfectly handsome face.

"Hey!"

"Why don't you go shave those squirrels off your face?" Elsa shot back as the door slammed behind her.

* * *

><p>In the empty hallway, Anna was standing beside her locker and getting her notebook out when she heard a pair of angry footsteps come her way. She turned around.<p>

"Elsa? Where are you going? What happened?" she exclaimed.

"I was called to the secretary."

Anna groaned and fell back against her locker. "What did you do this time?"

"I told a certain jerk he needs a facial trim." Elsa answered simply. Brushing past Anna, Elsa continued on. As she turned around the corner, Anna only shook her head in pity.

_Why me?_

* * *

><p>In no time Elsa sat in Ms. Gothel's office with her bag on her lap and her eyes wandering around the office. She tried hard not to gag at the numerous pictures of a shirtless Brad Pitt, Arnold Schwarzenegger, and the most recently added Henry Cavil, who Elsa presumed was Gothel's number one choice for the upcoming <em>Fifty Shades of Gray <em>movie.

"So Mrs. Northland, I'm certainly glad to see you in here." Ms. Gothel admitted as she walked in. Elsa smiled crudely.

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"What are you in here for? Wait let me guess...you wanted to get Mr. Aster fuming again. And it's not even lunchtime." Ms. Gothel chuckled, sitting down.

"I was just expressing my opinion on Mr. Westerguard's busy schedule and hobbies. Nothing more." Elsa assured.

"Bullying is an offensive act in this school, especially towards such….men like Hans." Ms. Gothel whispered, placing a hand on her heart.

_Someone really needs to let go of her books. _Elsa thought. Instead she smiled and remained composed.

"The point is Elsa…..the whole school finds you somewhat…." the secretary tapped her chin and leaned back.

"Tempestuous?"

"I heard Ice Bitch most recently. Elsa dear here's a suggestion…have you ever thought about going to Mr. Lotso most recently?" Ms. Gothel asked.

"The school psychologist whose office reeks of raspberries and who likes to wear purple on a regular basis? Yeah I heard his reputation is quite extraordinary. Because of him Pitch Black almost set the cafeteria on fire." Elsa smiled.

"You might wanna check him out. Thank you." Ms. Gothel blushed and opened her laptop. Elsa shook her head in disbelief and stood up.

"As always, thanks for your excellent guidance. Oh and you might want to reconsider Cavil. I heard Jamie Dornan got the role." Elsa added. Her smile grew at Ms. Gothel's blushing face and with a final bow, Elsa left the room.

* * *

><p>On her way back to class, Elsa turned around the corner and decided to head straight the bathroom and hide in there for the last fifteen minutes.<p>

There was no way she was going to spend fifteen minutes in the same room with the red-faced Mr. Aster and the smug inconsiderate asshole Hans. As she neared the door, she suddenly heard a muffled voice from the boy's bathroom and she stopped.

Approaching the door, Elsa pressed her ear to it.

_Ohhhhh_

_We are fallen, we are fallen_

_Ohhhhh_

_We are fallen, we are fallen_

_Now we're just gonna ride it out_

Elsa shook her head and a disbelieved smile took over as she nudged the girls' bathroom door open and slipped in.

Alone in the handicapped stall, Elsa dropped her bag and sat down in the clean corner after disinfecting it with her trusted spray. Popping her headphones into her ears, Elsa leaned back against the wall and closed her eyes. Her finger moved across the bright screen and she was about to turn on another Wicked song when she suddenly remembered the interesting music from next door.

Curious, the blonde went through her music until she found the previous song. The band was called Imagine Dragons and they were from Las Vegas.

_One song won't hurt. _Elsa told herself as she pressed a random song called "It's Time" and settled back against the graffitied wall.

_So this is what you meant_

_When you said that you were spent_

_And now it's time to build from the bottom of the pit_

_Right to the top_

_Don't hold back_

_Packing my bags and giving the academy a rain-check…_

**I know the beginning and end events didn't happen in the movie but I just had to add in Hans and Anna's first meeting (just for the fun and awkwardness of it!). What did you all think of the Elsa/Hans battle? :D Reviews are awesome!**

**Thanks for reading! Until next time! :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi folks! Thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites! Here's chapter 3! Lots going on in it! :) **

** Enjoy! **

Chapter 3

During lunch, Kristoff and Hiccup were standing in the lunch line, trays in hand and grabbing at food. As much as Kristoff liked Hiccup, he wished the kid would stop introducing him to all these cliques. That was all Hiccup did since they met this morning.

"And over there's the happy guy Sandy, the most energetic girl in the school Talia, or Tooth, since she has a major obsession with collecting teeth. Miguel and Tulio there are the class clowns. Sinbad, Cale, and Hercules are the jocks. And over there…." Hiccup pointed to a lone table in a far corner where Jack Frost sat, listening to music and sleeping with his hood over his face.

"That's Jack Frost, don't mess around with him. He's worse than the Scaries." Hiccup shivered.

"Really? He looks descent compared to the rest." Kristoff admitted as the lunch lady put a bowl of tomato soup on his tray.

"_Descent_? Last year, he hosted a nude party in some rich lady's backyard and got fined over one thousand bucks. You call that _descent_?" Hiccup whispered.

"He trashed the principal's car right in front of the poor guy when his cigarettes were taken away." Snow White added next to them.

"And let's say he can be…really creative with freeze spray." Hiccup added.

"You don't say." Kristoff smirked. "So why aren't you in a clique?" he asked Hiccup. Hiccup froze and tuned to face Kristoff. For once a serious frown crossed his face.

"Let's just sat that what happened in wrestling…stays in wrestling. Got that? I still curse Dad the day he let me join."

"Yes sir." Kristoff nodded. He turned to the lunch line and suddenly he froze in place. Hiccup saw his friend's face and he followed his gaze.

Anna and Rapunzel stood in line one person in front of them. Anna was talking and Rapunzel was busy debating on taking chocolate cake or a donut. The long braids and her smile clearly made her stand out from the rest of the crowd.

"You know sometimes a girl has to let it go. I mean I think this is the only time the cafeteria ever gave us chocolate cake! If you take a salad it should balance out the calories!" Anna chirped, grabbing herself a piece.

"Hiccup…what group is she in?" Kristoff whispered, leaning towards his friend.

"The 'don't even think about it' group. That's Anna Northland. A sophomore." Hiccup answered.

"Wow..."

"Yeah I gotta admit she's hot, and deep, I don't know really about her purity though. But take my advice and forget about her. Her father is Mr. Super-Overprotective. And according to his rules, the Northland girls gotta stay abstinent." Hiccup explained.

Kristoff turned away just as Anna moved to go back to the lunch line straight towards them. Yet as the girl reached out to grab herself a bottle of water, Kristoff turned and his lunch tray fell right on top of Anna, the bowl of soup and salad splattering allover her outfit.

"NO!" Anna squealed, jumping back a good ten feet. Flushed Kristoff grabbed a bunch of napkins and Anna snatched them.

"I'm sorry! I'm s-s-so sorry!" Kristoff apologized as he watched Anna pat down the huge stain on her blouse. Hiccup looked embarrassed and the rest of the line sneered.

"No no no no no this is my favorite!" Anna exclaimed. Her face was growing as red as the soup on her shirt and she looked like she was about to break down.

"Here let me help!" Kristoff offered, embarrassed himself. Before he could do anything though, Hiccup grabbed him and they began to move away before Anna could let out another cry of dread. Rapunzel was trying to calm her down and Kristoff felt his guilt eat him alive.

"Nice move," Hiccup murmured as he pushed Kristoff as far away from Anna as possible.

* * *

><p>"Urgh I can't believe this! I can't believe he did that to me!" Anna whined as she and Rapunzel walked outside towards the school courtyard. There was no way Anna was returning to the cafeteria. It was bad enough she had to change her whole top and walk around in her ugly gym shirt.<p>

"It's okay Anna! He obviously didn't know where he was going!" Rapunzel gave her a sympathetic pat on the back. Anna sniffed and looked down at her gray shirt.

"Does it look bad? Wearing this?" she looked up at her friend and Rapunzel hesitated.

"Well….it's not…..terrible, I'm sure you have a backup in your locker." she assured, picking up her silverware. Anna sniffed miserably and began to eat.

Nearby, leaning against the wall, Hans and his best friend Gaston were in the middle of a smoke. Casting a glance at the two girls, Gaston smirked and nudged Hans.

"Sexies alert, and looks like one's depressed."

Hans turned and smiled at the sight of Anna and Rapunzel. He stubbed out his cigarette and walked over to them with Gaston following.

"Hello ladies," he greeted with a charming wink. Anna looked up and blushed immediately, her arms coming around her gym shirt in complete embarrassment. Rapunzel looked him over while sipping her tea before she arched a brow in suspicion. Hans turned to her and his smile widened as he held out a hand.

"Hans Westerguard," he introduced.

"Rapunzel, and I know exactly who you are! You broke my boyfriend's smolder last year!" she reminded. Anna turned to her oddly and Hans chuckled, slightly embarrassed.

"He's still not over that is he?"

"Apparently not," Rapunzel teased with a roll of her eyes. Turning away from the brunette, Hans turned his attention to the sniffling redhead.

"Hi Hans," Anna forced on a smile.

"Mind if we join you?" Hans asked, sitting down beside Anna. The girl's blush deepened as their hips touched and his cologne filled her nose. Gaston chuckled and moved beside Rapunzel, who gave him a death glare before scooting across the trio.

"So what's wrong? You look down." Hans admitted.

"She bumped into the new kid and he got all his lunch on her outfit." Rapunzel explained.

"It was nothing!" Anna insisted quickly, giving Rapunzel a warning glance that told her to be quiet.

"It's November and you're outside and in a T-shirt. Here let me." Hans slipped off his jacket and draped it over Anna's shoulders. The girl smiled and tugged it tighter around herself.

"Thanks Hans."

"Don't mention it." Hans smiled and draped an arm around her shoulders.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Elsa and her best friend Astrid Hofferson were just getting into the lunch line. Like Elsa, Astrid was a tough yet striking girl with long blonde hair that fell over her eyes and she usually wore a frown that was hard to impress.<p>

"And then he brought up my menstrual cycle! God do I hate boys! They really should go and live on their own planet! Especially Hans!" Elsa huffed, grabbing her orange so hard that she almost crushed it. Astrid took it and gently set it back down.

"I know, Hiccup gave me the googly eyes today in gym class. He looks at me like he never saw me in shorts and playing softball!" she snickered.

"I just don't understand our roles. All throughout history we were supposed to look up to the men, raise their babies, and keep them happy, yet all they seemed to give us was nothing but shit! And we still swoon because of their good looks and 'charms'! Like today in English I practically wanted to gag when Snow White took voice. True love? Urgh it's disgusting! I hate to break it to you sweetie but fairytales don't exist nowadays." Elsa growled.

She was about to grab herself a bottle of ketchup when suddenly a cold hand came down on the bottle and grabbed it. Elsa's head shot up and she met Jack Frost's piercing blue eyes. Jack smirked and took the bottle.

"Gotta be faster than that Snow Queen. And thanks for the touching compliment. With you around I bet we all wish we could be on a different planet." he laughed.

Elsa frowned and tried to snatch the bottle away. Yet as she did so, Jack squeezed it and a squirt of ketchup exploded right on Elsa's face and hair. The students around her began to laugh and Jack put the bottle down and bowed to his audience.

"Go screw yourself!" Astrid growled. Elsa grabbed a handful of napkins and began to wipe her face. When she looked up, Jack was backing away.

"Catch you later." Jack winked mischievously and walked away. The two friends could only watch mutely as Jack strolled back to his table and popped his earphones on.

"Out of all the inconsiderable jerks in this school, he's gotta be the worst." Astrid admitted with narrowed eyes. Elsa shrugged and grabbed a bottle of mustard instead.

All she could do was agree.

* * *

><p>As Elsa and Astrid moved to their own table, Kristoff caught himself watching Anna and Hans talk and laugh. His stomach flopped at the sight of Hans's draped arm over her shoulders and the dreamy look Anna was giving him. And was that his coat she was wearing?<p>

"God I feel so bad! I didn't mean to get food allover her! It was an accident!" Kristoff exclaimed as he played with his fries.

Hiccup sighed and squirted some mustard into his burger. "I think she'll forgive you. You've been mumbling the same thing since it happened! Just let it go!"

Kristoff shook his head miserably and turned back to the window. "Hey Hiccup, who's that guy with Anna?"

"That? That's Hans Westerguard. Four words – a hot asshole and a hot model." Hiccup answered in the middle of eating his hamburger.

"He's a model?"

"Dude, do you see him? He's flawless in every shape and form! He's one of the only people in the school that did actual cologne commercials. He could go farther if he just got rid of those squirrels on his cheeks." Hiccup sighed.

"Just look at her! She's so…"

"Innocent? More like naïve to the point of death. Look at her yourself! Clearly she doesn't see the lust in Hans's heart." Hiccup corrected.

"How can you say that? She looks completely…"

"Stunning?"

"Just look at the way she's smiling and eating that chocolate cake! And look at her eyes. She's completely innocent. You're missing what's there." Kristoff argued.

"Oh Kris, poor, romantic Kris. What you see there is a preppy, girly, over-the-top princess wearing purposefully tight pants to show guys like us that we're strictly off limits to her charms and…" Hiccup watched as Hans offered Anna a French fry and she took it with a giggle.

"Just forget it Kris, we're just lowly gazelle in the savannah. It's where we belong. And Hans and his band…they're just the lions. Now if you look at the Ice Witch…she's a pure-bred hyena." Hiccup explained.

"No," Kristoff crumpled up the leftovers of his lunch.

"Just forget about it. It might be for your own good."

"No, I messed up with my first meeting with her. I gotta make it up to her somehow."

"You're never gonna give up are you? Fine, I'll help you…a little. Right now Anna's actually looking for a German tutor. She'll forgive you if you pass her with an B." Hiccup announced.

Kristoff's face lit up like a Chrismtas tree. "That's perfect!"

"What? Do you know German?"

"No…but this is still perfect! I'll try! I'll ask Dad for that online tutoring thing…what's it called? Rosemary Still?" Kristoff jumped up from his chair and grabbed his things.

"Rosetta Stone?" Hiccup corrected.

"Yeah that!" and without another word Kristoff hurried out of the cafeteria.

* * *

><p>At the end of the day, Jack was standing by his locker and fixing his hair. After tossing his books in, Jack slammed his locker shut before leaving. As he began to walk, he was unaware of his IPod falling out of his jacket pocket and landing on the ground with a clatter.<p>

Standing beside her own locker a few feet away, Elsa caught sight of the IPod. She approached the spot it laid and picked it up.

"Who would be so clueless?" she murmured to herself before slipping the device into her own jacket pocket.

"Hey are you ready to go?" Astrid asked, coming up beside her.

"Yeah," Elsa nodded and they began to walk out.

"So was that Jack's IPod?"

"Yeah, it looks like I'll have to give it back tomorrow. If he actually shows up to class." Elsa murmured.

"Aren't we gonna wait for Anna?" Astrid asked.

"She said she'd take a ride with Rapunzel. Plus we're going to Sports Authority remember? They just came out with brand new winter jackets." Elsa reminded.

"Can't wait!" Astrid smiled.

The two girls approached Elsa's car and got in. The first thing Elsa did before turning on the ignition was turn on the radio. They pulled out just in time to stand side-by-side with Hans's silver Chevrolet Corvette. Elsa rolled her eyes as Hans rolled down his window and gave her a devious smirk.

"Hey Ice Witch, had fun at Gothel's?" Hans asked.

"Oh yeah she gushed allover you." Elsa shot back.

"I'm not suprised." Hans laughed and drove off, cutting the girls.

"Asshole!" Astrid shouted. Elsa picked up speed and was about to drive when all of a sudden Hiccup moved in front of her on a tiny, run-down scooter.

"Move it Peep-Squeak!" Elsa snapped.

"Got it!" Hiccup waved and drove away.

"Can this school be anymore convoluted?" Elsa murmured. She turned and caught Astrid starring back at Hiccup.

"Huh? No, not really."

* * *

><p>Pulling over beside Kristoff, Hiccup stopped and took off his helmet.<p>

"Nice ride." Kristoff commented.

"Thanks, the name's Toothless. Remember what I told you, never, NEVER get that girl angry." Hiccup reminded, jabbing a finger at Elsa's car.

"I learned that this morning. I wonder what's her issue." his friend admitted.

"You mean _issues_. Did I mention that the Ice Witch is your Juliet's sister? The shrew herself." Hiccup huffed.

"What? That's Anna's sister?" Kristoff looked surprised and shocked all at once.

"Yeah I know, it's so hard to believe. I heard that Elsa was actually adopted from Russia. That's why her heart is so frozen. She came from the vast, wastelands of Siberia." Hiccup shuddered.

**And the Ice Witch clashes with the Ice King! Thanks for reading everyone! **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A few days later, Elsa moved across the house to get the mail. Even though she had twenty minutes to get to school, Elsa chose to stay in her comfy sweats and oversized _Breaking Bad_ T-shirt. The only thing she actually fixed was her long blonde hair, which now was piled up in a messy ponytail and held up with a bandanna. Jack's IPod was in her hand and she was in the middle of lip-synching to Imagine Dragon's "Amsterdam". She had to admit, the kid had good tastes in music. Last night she found herself listening to "Demons" five times and fell asleep to "Nothing Left to Say".

"Bills for Dad, thank-you notes for Anna, a Victoria Secret coupon for…. Anna. Great nothing for….what!" Elsa suddenly squealed.

"Wow did I just hear Elsa girl-squeal?" Elsa's father Walter asked, coming from the kitchen. Elsa reread the letter in her hand and let out another squeal of joy.

"I got in! I got in to Notre Dame!" she exclaimed.

"Notre Dame?" Walter's face tightened as Elsa ran up to him and grabbed him in a hug. "Look! It say's that I've been accepted!"

"Notre Dame, one of the most expensive schools in the country? That Notre Dame?" Walter asked. Elsa rolled her eyes and fell on the couch.

"I can't believe this!" she laughed.

"Honey that's great but…"

"But what?" Elsa's smile faded.

"We talked about this. We agreed to stay in state. You were so set on staying here in Pennsylvania." Walter assured.

"If most of the people from my school are going there then no thank you. I'd rather run away to the far corners of the world." Elsa frowned and returned to her music.

"Elsa…" Walter sighed.

"I don't wanna talk about it now. So much for being happy for me." Elsa murmured, turning up her volume. Nearby, Anna was skipping down the stairs, ready for school.

"Good morning Daddy! I'm off!"

"Where? Your sister's still not ready!" Walter exclaimed.

"I don't need Elsa to drive me, I got a ride." Anna answered, squinting at the vanity mirror.

Elsa smirked and popped out an earphone. "I wonder who,"

"Yeah, who's picking you up?" Walter asked. Anna blushed and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Well…okay Daddy don't get too excited but there's this boy…this really sweet boy who I think may be The One!" Anna announced. Walter and Elsa both starred at her.

"Who?" Walter's eyes narrowed.

"His name is Hans Westerguard." Anna sighed dreamily.

"Oh boy!" Elsa chuckled and shook her head. "You had to pick the worst apple from the orchard?"

"Anna care to…." Walter began.

"Ignore her Daddy, she's still half out from practicing her voodoo magic on everyone." Anna spat back. "So as I was saying, Hans agreed to pick me up and I think today will be the day that he'll ask me out!" she squealed, jumping up and down.

"What?" Walter exclaimed.

"Anna you met this guy yesterday. Just think about that for a moment." Elsa insisted.

"Exactly! Listen to the voice of reason!" Walter added.

"So? I had all night to think and I've made up my decision. I want to go out with him." Anna crossed her arms in growing stubbornness.

"You can't just go out with someone you just met. And why out of all the people did you have to pick Hans?" Elsa demanded.

Walter nodded in agreement. "You're sister's right for once. What is wrong with girls these days? What happened to personality? Kindness? Wait a minute who's Hans exactly?"

"It flew south and didn't return. And he's a flaming imbecile." Elsa answered smugly. Anna let out an annoyed huff and slung her bag over her shoulder.

"What does she know about love? All she knows is how to shut people out!" she snapped. Grabbing her phone, Anna turned and stormed into the kitchen.

"Anna!" Walter shook his head and made a move to follow her when Elsa took his arm and pulled him back.

"It's okay, I'll drive her." she offered.

"You might want to get her a chocolate doughnut." Walter murmured, going back into the kitchen. Elsa sighed and returned to her music as she bounded up the stairs to get ready for another torturous day in school.

* * *

><p>Six minutes later, Elsa appeared into the kitchen, dressed in a light blue short-sleeved midriff, leather jacket, tight gray jeans and laced up combat boots. She threw her bag on the island and slipped Jack's IPod into her pant pocket, one earphone in.<p>

"Coffee?" Walter approached her with the pot.

"Thanks," Elsa murmured. Across from her, Anna was eating her waffles, still upset and angry with her father and Elsa. She refused to push the chocolate syrup towards Elsa and look up at her father when he sat down.

"I'm the only girl in school who's not dating." she demanded finally.

Across from her, Elsa rolled her eyes and opened her _Macbeth. _

"Oh boo-hoo you're a lucky girl then!"

"Your sister doesn't date." Walter assured.

"And from what I saw in the last four years, I don't plan to."

"And why is that?" her father asked, knowing the exact answer his oldest would give him.

"You wouldn't last a day in our high school. Things changed from when you were forced to go there." Elsa said as she sipped her coffee. This time Anna rolled her eyes.

"Can you be normal for once in your life?"

"And what does it mean to be normal?" Elsa fired back, slamming her book down on the table. "Does normal mean that I have to dress like a Barbie to get everyone's attentions?"

"Elsa! Anna!"

"At least I don't go around and shut people out because I don't have a life!" Anna exclaimed. She turned back to her father and grabbed his arm.

"Come on Daddy! Please can I just have this one shot? It's just gonna be one little date, a movie, a trip to the mini-golf! If Elsa comes she'll just scare him away!"

"The movies? That's perfect! He'll definitely be generous there. Nothing like a dark room and comfy seats to spark the romance." Elsa smirked. Walter gave her a scowl before turning to Anna.

"Alright how about the three of us sit down!" Walter suggested. Anna sat down stubbornly and Elsa sighed and closed her book.

"Do you know that last night I came home at 12 PM? I never ever had to stay up that late. Now why did I come home that night? Because I had to deliver a set of quadruplets to a sixteen year old girl!"

"Sucks to be her." Anna shrugged.

"That's not the point! Do you know what she said to before her sons came into the world?" Walter turned to Elsa and then Anna.

"She cursed her jackass of a boyfriend for wearing a tiny useless condom on the night they screwed?" Anna guessed.

"No…she said that I wish I listened to my father!" Walter answered.

"She didn't say that!" Anna protested.

"She would've if she wasn't so doped! The final answer is NO! N.O, nein! Now if you excuse me I'm going to go upstairs and have my 'I wish to be away from all teenagers' time. Elsa get your sister to school before she stabs someone with that fork." Walter mumbled. As their father stood up, Anna spun around to Elsa.

"Can't you for once stop thinking about yourself?"

"I'm against you going out with Hans aren't I!" Elsa growled.

"Oh yeah that's so sisterly of you! Now what? Are you gonna scare away all my boyfriends like the Knight in Black Armor you are?" Anna snapped. Elsa turned back to her father.

"Dad do you hear her?"

Walter rubbed his chin in thought and then perked up.

"Okay I got a new rule. How about that?" he suggested. Elsa and Anna turned to their father expectantly.

"Let's ditch the old rule and stick with this one. Anna, you can date and go out with this Hans kid…." Walter explained. Anna perked up and her smile turned upside down, while Elsa looked horrified at her father.

"…if Elsa dates." Walter decided. Elsa smiled deviously and Anna's mouth flew open.

"Are you kidding me? Look at her! What if she never dates?" she cried.

"Then you'll never date, wouldn't that be a joy? I'm a genius aren't I?" Walter chuckled. Elsa stood up and grabbed her things and car keys.

"I gotta scram, I like it Dad."

"Daddy please can we at least talk about this?" Anna pouted, standing up as well. Walter chuckled and opened the newspaper.

"Nope, it's sealed and stamped. No dates unless Elsa dates. Now run along, the last thing I need is a phone call from the school about my daughters being late. Oh and we'll talk about Notre Dame later Elsa!"

"Fine!"

Anna let out a huff and propped her sunglasses over her eyes before following Elsa out the front door.

* * *

><p>On the way to school, neither Elsa nor Anna spoke to one another. The only sound that filled the car was Kristin Chenoweth's "Popular". After hearing the first three minutes, Anna turned it off.<p>

"Look I'm sorry about making you mad back there but you gotta be more sensible Anna." Elsa insisted after a while of dead silence.

"I'm sixteen!" Anna rolled her eyes.

"And still stupid and young! You don't even know Hans well enough! He could be a deranged serial killer!" Elsa assured.

The redhead smirked and turned to the window. "Right, And I suppose you know him well enough?"

"We have the same English class."

"He's obviously nicer than you. Don't you know what people are calling you in school?" Anna asked.

"Yes, and I don't care. Everyone just wants to be like each other. That's not going to be me. If you want to be like everyone else then fine, go ahead." Elsa shrugged. She then heard Anna release a small sigh As she fumbled with opening a candy bar.

"I'm sorry," her sister whispered.

Elsa froze. "Excuse me?"

"I'm sorry about being all mean to you too, especially in front of Daddy. I just really want this one shot with Hans. He's really sweet and I think he likes me." Anna insisted honestly.

"What about that kid who spilled his soup down your shirt? He looks descent." Elsa admitted. Anna blushed and Elsa laughed.

"Oh God don't bring that up! I'm still waiting for the stain to come out! He was such a klutz!" Anna rolled her eyes playfully.

"Aren't all guys in their own ways?" Elsa laughed as she drove into the school parking lot. She parked the car and turned to her sister.

"Look I'm sorry too." Elsa apologized. Anna smiled and reached across the car to hug her sister. Surprised, Elsa returned the gesture.

"So were cool then?" Anna asked.

"Sure,"

"Well this was a fun ride for once." Anna admitted, propping her sunglasses over her eyes and grabbing her purse. Elsa did the same and for once she had to agree.

"I agree, so what are you gonna do today?" Elsa asked. They slipped out and began to walk towards the school building.

"Urgh I gotta study German. I got this new tutor who I'm supposed to meet in the library during study hall. Wish me luck." Anna waved and hurried over to Rapunzel.

"Luck!" Elsa smiled and headed into the building.

* * *

><p>"So how do I look?" Kristoff asked, standing next to his locker. Hiccup sighed and crossed his arms.<p>

"Will you relax? This is just a tutoring session!"

"With _her_!"

"Are you going to eat soup?"

"No but…"

"Then you got nothing to worry about. You're the lucky guy." Hiccup assured with a large yawn. Kristoff looked at his friend and he raised a brow.

"Are you okay? You look like you just came from the _Walking Dead_."

"Oh no I'm great! I gotta say having Jack Frost live next door to me is the best thing that has ever happened to me!" Hiccup chuckled.

Kristoff closed his locker. "What happened?"

"For _three straight hours_ I had to listen to his ranting about his stolen IPod next door. Trust me you don't wanna get this kid angry by stealing his music. He actually ended up throwing his lamp out the window." his friend rubbed his eyes wearily.

"Did he find it?" Kristoff asked.

"Heck no! Seriously I thought this kid was going to destroy his house to the ground! That was how pissed he was. Crap look away!" Hiccup turned and Kristoff noticed a frowning and clearly-ticked off Jack march past them. The moment he turned the corner, Kristoff and Hiccup exchanged a disbelieved glance.

"Wow,"

"I know right, and I though the Ice Witch was evil."

* * *

><p>During study hall, Kristoff was sitting in the library and waiting for Anna.<p>

"Hi! You must be my German tutor…..wait it's you!" a voice spoke up. Kristoff spun around and stood as Anna approached him with a surprised look. His eyes took in her short, cute purple sweater dress and flats and he was speechless.

"Yeah…..I'm Kristoff…..and look I'm sorry about….." Kristoff held out a shaky hand. Anna took it and they both sat down across from one another.

"Kristopher…. hmm must be German. And anyway I'm all over that! So…can we make this quick? I hear Merida's going to go after Snow, Cindy, and Rose. Dating problems again." Anna sighed, getting her German textbook out and dropping it on the table.

"Sure…I mean what….what do you wanna start first?" Kristoff stammered, unsure if he can keep his eyes on his own book.

"Let's do food! I like that!" Anna decided.

"Alright….hey here's an idea, how about we um…go _try _and _learn _about German cuisine at this new restaurant in downtown?" Kristoff suggested, trying hard not to stammer the question out. This wasn't supposed to be difficult! Anna smiled sweetly.

"Are you asking me out? That's so sweet Kristopher."

"It's Kristoff….and it's not actually a date….just think of it as an…apology dinner." Kristoff insisted. What made her think he wanted to ask her out right away? Hiccup was right, this girl was naïve yet there was something….cute about her.

"Yeah yeah anyway I kinda can't. Just this morning my daddy made this new rule up. He says I can't go out unless my sister goes out too. My youth is officially over." Anna sighed.

"Your sister?"

"Yup, also known as the Ice Witch of Burgress."

"So I've heard. Why is she like that? So…. anti-social?" Kristoff asked curiously. Anna shrugged and played with her pen.

"Believe it or not she used to be one of the most likeable girls in the school. She was the Snow Queen because she was the best figure skater and not to mention she had a way better taste in wardrobe. But then…I guess she changed after some time and became the Ice Witch." Anna admitted.

"Interesting," Kristoff nodded.

"Huh?" Anna raised a brow.

"I mean wow, that must suck. Should we got back to um…German?" Kristoff turned to his books.

"I guess, just tell me one thing." Anna said. Kristoff turned to her and Anna crossed her arms and leaned in.

"Do you think there's a chance for Elsa to you know….find her match out there? Someone just like her? A hot café poet or….I don't know rock hipster…guy?" she whispered. Kristoff shrugged and smiled.

"Maybe, some people do with craziest stuff for their crushes, like jumping out of airplanes and swimming with the sharks….pretty extreme stuff."

Anna giggled. "Do you think you have a chance of finding that kind of person?" she asked softly. Kristoff shrugged and suddenly Anna placed a hand on his. He froze and looked up at her.

"Can you help me find one for her then?" she pleaded. Kristoff nodded quickly and Anna's hand left.

"Sure….there's gotta be somewhere out there who can thaw her frozen heart."

"Thanks Kristopher." Anna smiled. "You know you're not such a klutz like I thought you were. You're actually kinda sweet."

"You thought I was klutz?" Kristoff exclaimed. Anna's face flushed and she quickly shook her head.

"Oh no! No I'm sorry! It was just that you bumped into me and kinda got hot soup….sorry!" Anna squeaked and opened her book to cover her embarrassment. Kristoff covered his mouth to hold back his laugh and opened his own book.

He had to admit. She was definitely something.

* * *

><p>"And here we go to the worst class of the day!" Hiccup announced. He pushed the doors to the huge gym opened and the two of them walked in. The top athletes Merida, Sinbad, his girlfriend Marina, Hercules, and the twins Tuffnut and Ruffnut were stretching. The more quiet individuals like Belle and Snow White were reading. Jack was sleeping against the bleachers with his hood over his eyes.<p>

Kristoff sighed and turned to walk towards his class. Yet the moment he sat down on the bleachers, he jumped back when he caught sight of a certain redhead walk through the doors.

"Oh yeah did I forget to mention? Juliet's in the class. Apparently she got moved here while Astrid went up a level." Hiccup added, coming over and slumping down beside his friend.

"Can you stop calling her that? She's not my Juliet!" Kristoff exclaimed. He turned suddenly when Anna lifted her eyes and gaze him an odd glance.

"If she isn't then why are you blushing like the love-struck Romeo?" Hiccup chuckled.

"Hi Kristopher!" Anna greeted. Kristoff gave her a weak wave in return, his heart somewhat fluttering. Hiccup caught sight of his glare and he quickly nudged him.

"This is it! Your one chance to impress her! Today's Dodgeball Day, if you can make her last the entire game and help her win, then she'll be in your arms before you know it! I bet Hans doesn't have the muscles like you! Be her meat-shield!" Hiccup insisted.

"Dodgeball? _Meat shield_?" Kristoff gulped as he tuned to the athletic group. Ruffnut shouted and grabbed Tuffnut in a waist lock before flipping him over.

"Can't wait,"

"Alright lets get our teams together and play some ball!" the gym teacher blew his whistle as the class began to play.

* * *

><p>As Hiccup ran around the gym and tried to duck the flying balls, Kristoff followed his advice and moved to Anna's side. He was surprised that she was still in, considering how small and vulnerable she was. When everyone was still in, she was the runner – grabbing every scattered ball and handing it out to her team.<p>

"So I ran into Hans today after our tutoring session and guess what he did!" Anna exclaimed as she dodged a zapping ball that almost got her head.

"What?" Kristoff breathed, grabbing a ball and throwing it across. On the other side, Belle groaned and left.

"He bought me a sandwich!"

"What's so special about that?" Kristoff exclaimed.

"Oh c'mon don't you think it's adorable? He could've spent his $4.25 on something better!" Anna huffed as she began collecting the scattered balls to give to Kristoff, who was struggling to get the speedy Merida.

"Not really," Kristoff mumbled.

"And then we went to the commons and he began telling me all these evil stories about his twelve brothers! Heck and I thought Elsa was a beast!" Anna laughed. She then let out a dreamy sigh.

"I swear Kristopher I never met anyone like him! Did you know that we thought about going on our first date yesterday?" she asked. At the mention of the first date, Kristoff gave her a funny look.

"First date?"

"Yeah, but sadly my dad and Elsa went out at me and told me that…."

"Wait wait hold on you mean to tell me that you planned on going out with someone you just met THAT DAY?" For once Kristoff did not question Hiccup. This girl really was naïve!

"Yes pay attention! So I told them that Hans really is a sweet boy and all but then Elsa goes on and bickers about apples and now I…."

"Wait wait hold on you mean to tell me that you were planning on going out with a man you just met THAT DAY?" Kristoff cut off.

"What do you expect? This is high school!" Anna protested.

"Did your parents ever warn you about strangers?" Anna froze and felt her cheeks flush.

"Way too many times. But I can assure you Hans is not a stranger." Anna waved off.

"Oh yeah? What's his last name?" Kristoff scoffed.

"Oh crap I just had this one!" Anna face palmed herself.

"Favorite food?"

"Sandwiches!" Anna perked as she grabbed a ball and threw it straight at Tulio, hitting him smack damn in the face.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Miguel shouted from the bleachers.

"Best friend's name?" Kristoff continued.

"Probably Gustav,"

"Eye color," Kristoff asked. Anna swooned and placed a hand to her heart romantically.

"Dreamy!" Kristoff struggled not to gag.

"Foot size?"

"Foot size doesn't matter."

"Have you had a meal with him yet? What if you hate the way he eats? What if you hate the way he picks his nose?" Kristoff asked. He reached out and caught a ball that Tiana threw at him. They were starting to get the others out! It was four of them versus two of the other team!

"Picks his nose?" Anna could only stare. And to think he thought she was the insane one!

"And eats it," Kristoff finished smugly.

"Excuse me sir but he is a gentleman!" Anna pointed out. Kristoff could only blink before flashing back to the game.

"All men do it!"

"Well….that doesn't matter because it's true love!" Anna declared. Kristoff turned to face her when all of a sudden he felt a ball wheeze right at his face. He closed his eyes, ready for the blow when suddenly he felt a hand stop the aim. He opened his eyes and Anna snatched the ball away, getting a red-faced Snotlout out in the progress. Kristoff could only blink.

_Whoa! _

"We got her!" Anna chuckled cruelly. Kristoff turned and looked across the gym. There, on the other side and holding a dodge ball…stood a very pale Snow White.

"Just surrender! It's us against you!" Anna shouted. Snow White nodded quickly and turned to run to the bleachers. Kristoff shook his head in disbelief as she turned and walked back to him.

"See? Now that's how you…." Anna began. Kristoff blinked and suddenly he caught sight of a flash of white move across the gym. Oh no.

"Watch out!" he shouted and suddenly flew in front of Anna. Jack smirked and chucked the red ball. Like a canon the ball flew across the gym and hit Kristoff straight in the groin. Once the ball hit, Kristoff gasped and crashed down.

"Ooooh, that's gotta hurt!" Hiccup covered his eyes.

"Kristopher!" Anna gasped and ran over to the fallen boy. Hiccup and the gym teacher followed after her. Kristoff remained on the floor, clutching his bruised groins and moaning from the pain. Hiccup pulled off his beanie and pressed it to his chest while Anna looked pale herself.

"Kristopher? Can you hear me? Do you need to get….um an ice pack for that?" Anna asked. Kristoff only groaned and draped an arm over his eyes.

Across the gym, Jack wiped his hands and turned to his stunned teammates. Even the gym teacher looked surprised at his move. Snow White looked like she really regretted handing him the ball.

"So….do I get my points for the day?" Jack grinned.

"Someone help this kid to the nurse." the teacher mumbled as Hiccup helped Kristoff up.

"Forget the nurse, he'll need new balls after going through THAT!" Hiccup declared.

**Poor Kristoff! Thanks for reading! **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After his defeated battle with Jack, Kristoff was laying on the small bed in the nurse's office. The nurse did not look surprised with his "injury" and instead gave him a 7Up and a Midol.

_Could this school be anymore weird? _Kristoff thought as he looked at the soda can and pill in his hands.

When Kristoff glanced around the small room, he noticed that he wasn't the only patient. Across from him, sat another kid with a black bruise on the side of his head and looking just as worn out. He was the complete opposite of the blonde. Unlike Kristoff, who was tall and buff, this kid was short and chubby, with a bright red nose, and scruffy clothes.

"Hey so what are you here for?" LeFou asked.

"Dodgeball, right in the balls." Kristoff mumbled.

"Ooooh that's gotta hurt!" LeFou cracked up.

Kristoff winced. "And you?"

"Locker, I think I left a dent in it."

As the short chubby kid laid back down on his own bed, Kristoff looked up to see Hiccup approach him with a worried glance.

"Are you feeling…any better?" Hiccup asked.

"Oh sure, if I was on my period!" Kristoff snapped.

"Okay so I know Operation Impress the Girl failed but we're not gonna give up so easily!" Hiccup demanded with an energetic pump of his fist.

"I don't think I can do this Hiccup….did you hear this girl? I don't know if I can trust her judgment!"

"Hey I don't wanna hear that kind of talk! Astrid did a hell lot more damage to me and I'm still falling for her! What we need is to formulate a new plan. What did Anna tell you at the library?" Hiccup asked, pulling up a chair and sitting down.

"Her dad made up this new rule."

"Which is?" Hiccup asked.

"No dating unless Elsa dates." the blonde whispered. Hiccup straightened and ran a hand through his hair nervously.

"Crap, this just got a whole lot harder."

"There's gotta be someone out there that'll be right for Elsa. If you want I can go and ask my matchmaking parents. They're good at this kind of stuff." Kristoff rubbed his head.

Hiccup suddenly stood up and snapped his fingers. "Kris you're a genius! That's it! We gotta find Elsa a date! Someone dumb enough to go out with her! And then pairing up you with Anna will be a piece of cake!" He smiled wide and grabbed his backpack from the floor.

"And how exactly are we going to do that?" Kristoff asked suspiciously. Hiccup chuckled and turned to walk out of the office.

"Trust me, I got everything under control. Just meet me in the commons after school." and without another word, he was gone.

Kristoff sighed and laid back down on the bed. As he starred at the ceiling, he suddenly remembered his little conversation with Anna and he felt his lips curve into a suprising smile.

_I hate to admit it, but she looks kinda cute in her gym shorts...wait what?! _Kristoff groaned and covered his blushing face. What was wrong with him?

* * *

><p>Elsa was standing in front of her locker and throwing her books into her bag when she saw Astrid march towards her.<p>

"Hey did you get the notes from -" Elsa began yet before she could finish her question, Astrid covered her mouth and glanced around.

"Shhh! I gotta tell you something!" Astrid hissed.

Elsa pushed her hand away. "What's wrong?"

"For your sake you better stay as far away from Frost as you can." Astrid advised while stealing a glance over her shoulder. Elsa shut her locker and gave her friend a funny look.

"Why?"

"You know Hiccup and Jack are next door neighbors right?" Astrid said as the two of them began to make their way down the hall towards their last class.

"Yeah, so?" Elsa shrugged.

"Did you by any chance return Jack's IPod to him?" Astrid whispered. Elsa stopped and turned to face her best friend. For a moment she was nervous about revealing the actual truth.

"Um….no."

"Are you out of your mind?! Hiccup told me that Jack went ballistic for _three straight hours_ last night! And to top the cupcake, Hiccup actually saw Jack toss his lamp straight out his window! I don't think a sane person does that." Astrid exclaimed. Elsa let out an exhausted sigh and reached into her jacket pocket.

"What's his next class?"

"He has study hall with me but he always ditches. I don't think the teacher even cares anymore. I heard him say to his friend that he's going to the weight room."

"Then that's where we're going." Elsa smiled and grabbed her best friend's arm before Astrid could protest.

"Excuse me? What do you mean _we_?" Astrid cried as the two girls began to make their way down the hallway.

* * *

><p>The boys' lockeroom was empty and strangely silent when Elsa and Astrid opened the door and peeked in. Stepping into the musky, sweat and cologne mixed room, Elsa turned back to Astrid, who looked beyond disbelieved that she had to be part of this charade.<p>

"Stay here and keep watch. If he comes, do whatever it takes it keep him out. Got it?" Elsa ordered.

"And how do I do that?" Astrid huffed stubbornly.

"I don't know ask him questions….engage in a conversation….just do something! Now Pitch gave us his locker number but I can't even read this kid's chicken scratching!" Elsa cursed, pulling out a slip of paper from her pocket.

"Your mess," Astrid held up her hands and closed the door behind Elsa. The senior held her breathe and turned to the room.

"Okay, now where are you Locker 199." Elsa murmured. She began to walk along the rows and search for the bold white number, refusing to acknowledge the randomly scattered dirty socks and under shirts.

After a few minutes of going through the endless rows of ugly gray lockers, Elsa smiled and stopped in front of Locker 199. Taking out Pitch's note, Elsa dropped her bag on the bench and began to twist the combination lock. Sure enough, to Elsa's luck, the lock clicked open on the first try and Elsa's smile grew.

When she propped open the door though, Elsa's eyes widened as she looked inside the locker. Everything was neat and organized and not messy and scattered about like she thought it would be. His sweatshirt hung on a coat peg and his backpack laid on the side. On the small top shelf were a bottle of cologne and a can of deodorant spray, along with a pile of chain bracelets, a package of bubble gum and cigarettes.

"Hmmm, not what I suspected." Elsa whispered as she pulled out a stick of gum for herself. Popping the gum into her mouth, Elsa turned her gaze to the locker door, where a few pictures were taped.

One picture was of Jack and a young girl at the park. They both were smiling at the camera as Jack was pushing the girl on the swing, her dark hair framing her face and her mouth opened as she laughed. Elsa had to guess that she must be Jack's sister. The next two pictures were of Jack and a smiling couple that stood on either side of him. They had to be Jack's parents. And the last one was taken with Jack as he held a small black puppy in his arms and laughing as the puppy licked his face.

Snapping back to reality, Elsa shook her head and fumbled with getting the device out of her pocket. What was she doing?

"Focus!" Elsa zipped a side pocket of Jack's bag open and slipped the IPod into it.

_Perfect! Now all I have to do is get out! _Elsa thought proudly as she zipped up his bag and closed his locker. Swinging her bag over her shoulder, Elsa was about to make her way back to the door when all of a sudden she felt her body fly back.

"What the…." Elsa's head snapped back and she rolled her eyes down to her wrist. One of the cheap charms on her stupid bracelet was caught in between the locked door.

"Oh crap!" Elsa breathed. Shooting a glance at the closed door, Elsa froze and listened. Sure enough, she was able to hear Astrid's purposefully loud voice behind the door.

"So what do you really think is in the Tuesday casserole? Just name your guesses! The people's voice always counts!"

"Who do you think even eats that shit anymore?"

"Oh trust me I know a ton…for all we know they could be eating…"

Elsa snapped her head back to her situation and she bit her lips. With a deep breathe, she began to tug at the chain with all her might. The chain was suddenly digging into her wrist the more Elsa pulled.

"This is the last time I'm wearing these AAAHHH!" Elsa cried out as the cheap chain broke and she went flying back, her head slamming the locker across from Jack's. Jack's locker door flew open just as Elsa's forehead made contact with the metal door.

"OW!" Elsa cursed, stroking her poor forehead.

Before she could grab her scattered bag and close the locker though, the door flew open and a pair of footsteps walked in. Gasping, Elsa scrambled up from the floor and kicked Jack's locker door closed with a loud rattle that would wake Dracula up from his grave.

"Okay thanks for the input! I'm sure the lunch ladies will highly consider your opinion on the meat casserole!" Astrid said loudly behind him. Elsa gasped and stumbled deeper into the lockeroom.

_Shit! Shit! Shit! _The girl cursed as she frantically looked around. At the close sound of footsteps, Elsa ducked behind a set of lockers and held her breath as Jack walked up to his locker, dressed in a pair of sweats, a black T-shirt and a towel draped over his shoulders. Elsa felt her heart thunder inside her chest as she heard the lock twist.

_Get it together Elsa! Just start moving towards the door. _Elsa told herself. She flickered a gaze in front of her and her eyes caught sight of the five shower stalls.

_Okay just breathe and check if he's got his back…HOLY COW! _Elsa panicked as her eyes fell right on Jack as he pulled off his shirt, revealing his impressive muscles and torso. His snowflake tattoo stood out on his pale skin and a faint scar ran along his torso.

"Oh snap!" Elsa breathed, her cheeks flaming red as she swept back behind the locker before she'd officially got nuts.

Suddenly hearing her outburst, Elsa gasped and covered her mouth as Jack straightened abruptly, his head snapping up. When Elsa slipped under cover, he casted a glance over his shoulder and frowned.

"What the…."

Setting his deodorant back in his locker, Jack was about to make his way towards the lockers when the door opened and a bulky huge man marched in, thankfully diverting Jack's attention from the intruder.

"Ah Jack Frost, sneaking away from study hall again?" the loud Russian voice boomed. Elsa silently thanked the coach and quickly began to move past the lockers and closer towards the door just as Coach North approached Jack.

"Yup, hey North can you excuse me for a moment?" and without another word Jack moved around the lockers. His eyes widened at the empty spot where Elsa was just standing a few seconds ago.

"What is it?" Coach North asked, following Jack's gaze.

"Nothing, I must be imagining things." Jack admitted with a shake of his head just as Elsa pushed the door and slipped out of the lockeroom.

* * *

><p>Throwing herself against the door, Elsa let out a relieved sigh and turned to see Astrid hurry over to her. Elsa gave her a victorious smile and a thumbs up.<p>

"It's done!" she breathed, her heart still thumping like mad in her chest. Yet she wondered what shocked her more – the fact that she almost didn't make it out alive or the fact that she saw Jack Frost _half nude_.

"I swear you should join the army after this! I almost thought you were a goner!" Astrid laughed as she and Elsa hurried away from the lockeroom.

"That was so close!" Elsa agreed.

"So the school's safe then?" Astrid smiled.

"For now, I can already see him dancing with joy at having his beloved Dragons back." Elsa snickered as they rounded the hallway to their class.

"Jack Frost? Dancing? Now that would be a sight! So what else did you see...any guilty treasures?" Astrid smirked. Elsa blushed and quickly shook her head. There was no way she could tell...

"No! Nothing! Just opened it and threw the music in!"

"Really?" Astrid chuckled.

"Yup," Elsa nodded with a roll of her eyes. "C'mon let's get to class. The last thing I need is a detention!"

* * *

><p>"What is this?" Kristoff exclaimed.<p>

After his last class, Kristoff walked into the exact spot where Hiccup told him to meet and he stood there now, along with a line of boys who stood in front of one of the round tables. Hiccup sat with a piece of paper and a pencil.

"Interviews. These suckers don't know what they're getting themselves into." Hiccup chuckled. Kristoff sat down beside his friend, still cringing a little from the pain.

"I don't know about this Hiccup. I know I…."

"Come on over!" Hiccup cut off before Kristoff could continue his protest. A short boy with large glasses and a freckled face stepped up.

"Hello my good man! Are you looking for a nice, beautiful girl to date?" Hiccup asked cheerfully.

The boy beamed and nodded. "Hell yeah!"

"Would you be interested in dating the lovely Elsa Northland?" Hiccup asked. The boy's smile fell and he took off.

"Wait! We're just trying to help you!" Hiccup cried.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" the kid screeched like a banshee as he fled. The other boys in line and Kristoff and Hiccup could only stare.

"Well that went well." Kristoff murmured after a while of awkward silence.

"Hey it's just one kid. Next!" Hiccup called.

"What's this?" The boys spun around and Kristoff swallowed loudly as Anna approached them, a confused look on her face.

"We're getting your sister a date!" Hiccup announced.

"With try-outs?" Anna raised a brow in question.

"Not my idea." Kristoff insisted quickly.

"How else do you want to find the right guy? Hold up a huge sign during passing periods?" Hiccup asked. Anna turned to Kristoff and suddenly nodded.

"Good point, let's see what you got down."

* * *

><p>"Hi you two! Would you by any chance be interesting in dating Elsa Northland?" Hiccup asked Miguel and Tulio. Tulio looked at them like they were crazy, while Miguel rubbed his chin.<p>

"Does she have a lot of money?"

"Uh Miguel do you even know who this chick is? She's nuts! Ballistic! Crazy! Should I go on?" Tulio insisted.

"This is her," Hiccup held up a large picture of Elsa in a midnight blue bikini and Miguel let a flirty growl. Anna blushed at the picture and snatched it away.

"I told you NOT to use that one!"

"Me likey!" Miguel decided with a smile. Kristoff and Hiccup glanced at one another yet before either of them could say anything more Tulio sprung up.

"That's it we're leaving! These guys are bewitching you!" Tulio exclaimed as he pulled his friend up and they left just as quickly. Kristoff rolled his eyes and Hiccup shrugged innocently.

"Next!" Anna called.

* * *

><p>"Hey you look like a guy who'd really like to date my sister! Did you ever I don't know...try to ask her out?" Anna asked sweetly. Ed gave her glance before he let out a crazed laugh that terrified Hiccup right of his seat.<p>

"Eh-hee-hee-hee. Heh-heheheheheheheheheh!" Ed laughed, inhaling deeply afterwards.

"Um...okay thanks for your cooperation but..." Anna began, blushing red.

"Next!" Kristoff cut off. As Ed shot up and ran away, laughing like mad, Hiccup, Anna, and Kristoff glanced at each other.

"Scratch Hyena Boy out good!" Hiccup squeaked.

"Got it!" Kristoff nodded.

* * *

><p>"Elsa Northland? Are you willing to go out for her so her innocent sister here can go out on her first date?" Hiccup gestured to Anna, who gave Snotlout an innocent pout.<p>

Snotlout could only blink before he chuckled. "Dweeve I've never been that ripped!"

"Next!" Kristoff exclaimed.

"This is gonna take a while with him deciding." Hiccup whispered to Anna.

"Look on the bright side….we got twenty more lucky guys!" Anna chirped with a cheerful shrug.

Hiccup groaned and dropped his head on the table. If they were anything like Snotlout, the Hyena Boy, or the class clowns...then he was officially screwed.

* * *

><p>Anna looked up and beamed a smile as Jack Frost causually approached the table. Kristoff and Hiccup left to get a snack after giving up themselves, leaving Anna to take care of the next boys in line.<p>

"Hi would you be…" Jack looked at her oddly before glancing at the table and around her.

"I heard that they were giving out free snow cones. My bad." and without another word he turned and walked away, his hands in his pockets.

"Hey I was….oh forget it! Hey and you still gotta apologize to Kristopher for hitting his snowballs!" Anna cursed behind him.

* * *

><p>"I think you know what we're about to ask you. So are you in?" Hiccup asked exhaustedly. LeFou let out a sarcastic chuckle.<p>

"Maybe we if were the last two people alive. And there'd be no goats...are there goats?"

"Get outta here!" Hiccup cried.


	6. Chapter 6

**Enjoy! **

Chapter 6

"We're screwed." Hiccup admitted the next day.

Both he and Kristoff were in their anatomy class and sitting at their lab table. Two limp frogs laid on their backs in front of them on plastic trays and the room reeked of the dead specimens.

"Tell me about it, who's idea was it to have lunch before bio?" Kristoff gulped at his science project.

"Forget about the frogs! Out of fifty single guys not one of them wants to date the Ice Witch! Looks like we gotta go outside the box. What's the nearest juvie center around here again?" Hiccup asked, popping on his pair of gloves.

"We're not gonna go to a juvie center!"

"Then what's Plan B Romeo?" Hiccup snapped. "I'll love to hear it!"

Kristoff sighed and looked around the lab. Other students were dissecting and too busy to notice him. The Beautifuls and Pocahontas were refusing to touch the experiment, let alone dissect it. Others like the class geniuses Milo, Jane, and Tiana were dissecting away and halfway done. When Kristoff turned the other way though, he noticed Jack working alongside Pitch Black at the table next to theirs.

And from the looks of it – they were doing the complete opposite of dissecting.

At the moment Jack was holding a can of freeze spray and spraying the frog's thighs and groin frozen solid. Kristoff swallowed down his lunch and tapped Hiccup on the shoulder timidly.

"I found him."

Hiccup turned and followed Kristoff's gaze. His face turned as white as the poor frog's testicles. Pitch cackled and handed Jack the cutting knife, who took it and began carving away.

"Please tell me you're joking. Him? No no no. Don't even think about it. Don't even _look_ at him! Do you not see who he's with? And did you forget that he almost dented your balls from yesterday?" Hiccup whispered.

"Don't remind me…I'm still recovering."

"They're both criminals. Last December that guy built a snowman that looked exactly like his least favorite teacher and set it on fire right in front of her house! And that's not all….he was just released from The Big House after serving it for five months for multiple accounts of vandalism…all with his freeze spray! My dad's the sheriff, he can give you all of Jack's records." Hiccup exclaimed.

"Yeah, well then at least he's horny." Kristoff murmured as he prepared to finally peel away at his frog.

"I'm serious, do you think he even has a liver? I heard he once gave it away so he can buy his monster truck! Oh and did I mention that he used that monster truck to race across a frozen pond once? He barely made it out alive!" Hiccup squeaked.

They turned back just as Jack lit himself a cigarette with the Bunsen burner. Scowling, Pitch grabbed the cigarette and Jack rolled his eyes and started freeze spraying the chain bracelets on his wrists while Pitch worked on butchering their experiment.

"He's the one." Kristoff repeated.

"Your funeral. It was nice knowing you." Hiccup shuddered. They quickly turned around when Jack lifted his icy blue eyes and gaze them a strange look.

"What's his next class?"

"Woods,"

"That's where we're going."

"Goodbye Dad, it was nice knowing you. Take good care of Toothless."

"Oh c'mon how bad can this guy be? Sure he can get violent with a foam ball and melt a snowman but look at him….can you see him and Elsa together?" Kristoff attempted humorously. Hiccup gave him a blank look before he slowly turned around to glance over at Jack.

_Thunk! _Hiccup let out a cry when a frozen frog flew across the room and hit him square in the face. Kristoff covered his mouth to hold back his lunch while Jack and Pitch laughed and high-fived.

"Mr. Frost! Mr. Black! A word!" the teacher shouted.

* * *

><p>"So how did you get your music back exactly?" Pitch grumbled in an hour later. The two of them were in the Woods room and Jack was half listening to his music and half talking to Pitch.<p>

"I have no idea! One minute it was gone and the next it's in my bag! I swear I looked into it and it was gone yesterday! I'm not a magician! Someone had to put it there!" Jack insisted.

"Must be the elves." Pitch smirked.

Jack shrugged and got back to his work. Yet as Pitch sneaked to the back window to smoke, Jack could not help but think about who could've returned his IPod…

_Someone had to be in the lockeroom yesterday…but who? Shit that means he knows my locker comb! Damn! _Jack thought with sudden anger as he swept a hand across his forehead and continued with his work. He was unaware of the two boys who entered in.

"Hi Jackson!" Hiccup greeted, his eyes lingering on Jack's snowflake tattoo that peeked out from underneath his blue T-shirt. Apparently he was still not over the fact that the guy's frog hit his face, so he kept a safe distance.

Jack turned and looked at the two visitors. "Don't call me that."

"Sorry…Jack, so I need to ask you something." Kristoff said meekly. Jack nodded slowly and suddenly Kristoff felt his book shake and rumble as Jack's drill sliced through his book. Hiccup looked terrified beyond belief.

"You were saying?" Jack grinned.

"Okay it looks like you're busy so….we'll just talk later." Kristoff chuckled before turning around and running out of the room with Hiccup at his feet.

* * *

><p>"Forget about being screwed. We're absolutely fucked!" Hiccup exclaimed in the hallway.<p>

Kristoff inspected his German book and looked through the neat hole. So much for trying to tutor Anna. "No we're not, he's perfect. It's the Ice King ships the Ice Witch. And hey we should be rejoicing! He finally got his precious music back!"

"Do you see your book? I guarantee that if he went a little deeper he could've drilled a clean hole right through you." Hiccup shuddered at the thought.

"There's only one way to bribe someone like Jack…and that's with money, cold hard, delicious green money. But…we don't really have money." Kristoff insisted.

"Then we'll go to someone who does." Hiccup smirked. They began walking down the hallway.

"Who?" Kristoff asked.

"Someone who has the cash but lacks the brains. And I just might now who that is. I'll be right back." Hiccup turned to the boys' bathroom.

Kristoff leaned back against a locker and let out a sigh. As he began to wait, he noticed Anna stroll over towards him with a cheerful smile on her face. Kristoff straightened immediately and returned her smile.

"Hi Kristopher! Bereit für Deutsch?" Anna asked with a giggle. _It sounds so cute when she says it! _Kristoff thought.

"Ja!" he smiled and began to walk away with Anna following beside him.

"Speaking of German…did someone practice their shooting with yours? Whoever it was he did a good job." Anna giggled. Kristoff blushed and held up his textbook.

"I tried asking someone a favor." he revealed.

"Who?" Anna cocked her head to the side.

"You don't wanna know."

* * *

><p>"I swear I think this bitch is going to kill me by the end of the day! Someone should really put her in a cage!" Hans cursed in the boys' bathroom. He was standing in front of the mirror and holding an icepack to his right eye, which was already swollen and dark purple.<p>

"You're lucky, she could've aimed for the balls." Gaston chuckled.

"Shut up!"

The doors to the bathroom opened and Hiccup came in. At the sight of the black-eyed Hans, he froze and could only stare.

"What do you want Peep-Squeak?" Hans barked.

"Oh nothing, nice shiner. Did the Ice Witch do it?" Hiccup chuckled. Gaston frowned and made a move yet Hans stopped him.

"Talk!"

"Well we're actually looking for someone to do us a small favor. But if you're not interested then…" Hiccup shrugged.

"What kind of favor?" Hans winced.

"You're looking to hook up with Anna Northland right?" Hiccup asked. He suddenly yelped when Gaston came up from behind him and grabbed his face with one large hand. Yanking the boy forward, Gaston pulled out a thick permanent marker and popped off the cap.

"Yes," Hans smiled wickedly. Hiccup grimaced as Gaston began drawing something on the left side of his face.

"Well she can't really go out with you since her dad just enforced a new rule in the house."

"Which is?" Hans crossed his arms.

"No dating unless the Ice Witch dates." Hiccup answered.

"Which is impossible considering Elsa's motives in life. I bet the first wish on her bucket list is to explode the planet." the auburn shrugged.

"That may be true. But what you need to do is hire a guy who'll be smart enough to go out with Elsa. Someone who won't be intimidated by her iciness. Someone…with the same iciness maybe?"

"Like who?" Hans frowned, stroking his swollen eye.

"You heard of Jack Frost?" Hiccup asked softly. Hans and Gaston exchanged disbelieved glances. They knew exactly who Jack Frost was.

Gaston actually shuddered. "That guy?"

"I heard he ate a live duck once." Hans said.

"Everything but the beak and the feet. And apparently he's money-hungry. Not everyone can afford their cigarettes nowadays." Hiccup nodded.

Hans rubbed his chin thoughtfully. Of course he wanted Anna, but Jack Frost was a whole different story. No one had the nerve to mess around with Frost. Not even Gaston himself. Yet the more he thought about it, pairing the Ice Witch of the school with the Icy Delinquent seemed like a possible scenario. They were both stubborn, chaotic, and would look perfect in orange prison suits.

"What's in it for you?" Hans asked after a while.

"A mutual friendship? Hey I'm pairing you up to Anna Northland, the girl you nearly threw into the janitor's cart. You don't want people knowing about that…considering your reputation." Hiccup assured.

"Fine, I'll think about it. Fair enough?"

"Of course," Hiccup smiled crookedly as Gaston finally let him go and pushed him aside. Hans turned his gaze back to the mirror.

"Now beat it!"

Hiccup nodded and fixed his rumpled clothes. He turned around and pushed the door to the boy's bathroom. The hallways were empty when Hiccup walked over to the classroom that Astrid was coming out of. At one look Astrid's eyes widened and yet she remained mute.

"Hey Hiccup." she greeted awkwardly.

"Hi Astrid how are you?" Hiccup asked nervously.

"Trying to survive the last few hours, what can I help you with Horrendous?"

"I'm looking for Kris, seen him anywhere?" Hiccup asked.

"He just went to the library with Anna." Astrid answered. Hiccup smiled and began to walk away.

"Thank you! And that shirt looks great on you!" he admitted over his shoulder.

Astrid looked down at her tight green blouse and smiled a small smile before walking away. As Hiccup began to make his way through the clusters of students, he noticed Ed standing at a corner and cackling loudly. One thought and he suddenly knew what the kid must be referring to. He stopped and groaned loudly.

"I have a dick on my face don't I?" he exclaimed.

* * *

><p>Hiccup met Anna and Kristoff in the far table at the library. Anna was laughing and showing Kristoff funny Vines videos yet Kristoff only had his eyes on her. German seemed like the last thing on their minds.<p>

"It's settled! We got the guy with the dough thinking." Hiccup announced, slumping into a chair across them. The pair looked up and Anna glanced at him oddly before speaking up. Kristoff covered his mouth and turned away to hide his amusement.

"Hiccup…you kind of have a..." Anna began.

Hiccup waved a hand off. "Yeah yeah you don't have to say it."

"Okay...well I'd love to stay and chat but I gotta scram...the last thing I need is a detention. See you later Kristoff! Bye Hiccup!" Anna sprung up and left the library, her heels clicking as she walked along the floor.

"Isn't she something?" Kristoff sighed, his eyes following after the small redhead as she passed the old librarian and out the door.

"Focus Romeo!" Hiccup exclaimed.

"Sorry, so who is it?" Kristoff looked up at the sound of the library door opening and he felt a sudden shift in his belly at the sight of Hans coming in with Gaston.

"You're looking at them." Hiccup whispered.

Kristoff groaned. "Him? Why him?"

"Relax buddy Black-Eye will just pretend like he's getting what he wants. We got everything under control. Now as soon as Black-Eye starts paying up Frost, we'll be settled." Hiccup smirked. Kristoff sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Got it, how long do you think that can take?"

"I give it some time. Frost isn't exactly a…convincible person. Let's just trust Hans on this." Hiccup insisted calmly.

* * *

><p>Smiling, Hans entered through the doors and looked around the stands. The girl's hockey team dominated the ice rink and aside from the disgusting horny couple making out nearby, a couple of elementary school kids, and small study group. the bleachers were not as full, causing Hans to easily pick out his target.<p>

Jack and Pitch were sitting on the top bleachers, cracking up over videos on their cellphones. Casting a swift glance at the practicing girls on the ice, Hans made his way to the pair. Pitch glanced up and whispered a name, causing Jack to turn back and look up curiously.

"Well well well I didn't think pretty boys liked this kind of rough-housing." Jack teased.

"Save the sarcasm for another night Frost. Do you see that girl over there? The one with the snowflake on her helmet?" Hans nodded towards the rink. Jack turned to the rink.

"The Ice Queen?" he assumed.

"You two would make an amazing couple. Did you ever consider asking her out?" Hans smiled. Jack and Pitch exchanged an odd glance before Jack turned to Hans again.

"Me? Asking out _that_ girl?" he pointed across the stands at Elsa. Hans met his gaze and the three of them went silent as Elsa slammed one of the girls right into the sidelines to steal the puck. As soon as Elsa moved away the girl fell face flat on the ice and groaned.

"You got it." Hans grinned, turning back to the pair.

"You're joking, that's not a girl, that's a rhinosaurus!" Pitch laughed.

"Just for one night. Who knows, she might have a few surprises down that tight shirt of hers?" Hans suggested.

"I think you'd know, considering your glorious reputation." Jack grumbled as he scrolled mindlessly through his phone.

"Look I just want to ask _her sister_ out on a small innocent date. Nothing more. And I can't really do that with her father looking at my back all the time." Hans insisted, growing irritated. Was this kid seriously just as complicated as the Ice Witch?

"Aw poor boy, I bet there's plenty of fish in the sea. That a really touching story, but not my problem Don Juan." Jack smiled, making Pitch laugh.

"Would you make it your problem if it involves this?" Hans reached into his pocket and withdrew a few dollar bills. Jack stopped laughing and looked up at the boy.

For a moment he did not know what to say. "You're actually paying me to take out some chick with serious attitude problems?"

"How much?" Pitch chimed in.

Hans shrugged. "Twenty,"

"For a rich boy you're one terrible briber. I like treating my girls like girls on our dates. What if I want to take her to a hockey game? Or….a fancy dinner downtown? Or I wanna buy her….I don't know….a Swarovski ring?" Jack asked with a grin.

Hans rolled his eyes and held up a few more dollars. Once he held them out, Jack snatched it from his hand and counted them. After he was done counting Jack held the dollar bills in the air and squinted. Pitch winked at the disbelieved Hans before Jack stood.

"Seventy…good start." Jack admitted, slipping the cash into his jacket.

"Don't screw it up Frost." Hans threatened.

"I don't intend to." Jack smirked.

* * *

><p>A few minutes after Hans left, Jack noticed that the girls' hockey team had stopped playing and were now returning to the stands to head home for the day.<p>

Perfect.

Leaving Pitch, Jack slipped his hands into his pockets and walked to the other side of the stands where Elsa was sitting with Astrid. As he neared he noticed that Elsa took off her helmet and her long braid cascaded down her back. A light blue bandana was tied around her hair and Jack had to admit it looked quite…

_Whoa slow down there Frost! This is the Ice Witch for crying out loud! _

"Ahem!" Jack spoke up. Curious, Elsa lifted her head and turned to look over her shoulder. She arched a brow and Jack forced on a friendly smile.

"Can I help you?"

"So how's your day going?" Jack asked.

"I'm ready to combust. And you? Do you need class notes or something?" Elsa admitted gruffly, grabbing her helmet and duffel bag. When she toppled over from the load Jack took the moment to hold out an arm.

"Want me to carry some of that?" he offered.

"She's good," Astrid interjected.

"No," Elsa grimaced and turned to Jack. "He can," she turned and thrusted her duffel bag into his arms along with her stick and helmet.

"Think you can handle it?" Elsa asked sweetly.

"Are you kidding? I'm used to this." Jack insisted, juggling all the equipment in his arms.

"Great, if you wanna pay for my precious cargo I suggest you don't drop anything. We're going to my car. Coming Astrid?"

"I'm getting a ride with the twins. See you tomorrow!" Astrid gave Jack a final death glare before turning around and walking the other direction.

* * *

><p>"So what are you doing this Friday night?" Jack asked as he followed Elsa out of the ice rink and towards her car. Fumbling with her bag, Elsa took out her keys and opened the trunk.<p>

"Nothing that'll interest you I'm sure Frosty."

"Oh and how do you know? I'm a man of many tastes. I can make a documentary movie entertaining." Jack grinned and leaned against the back of her car as Elsa began to take back the equipment from his arms and put them away.

"Please don't use one of Hans's idiotic catch lines." Elsa rolled her eyes.

"So you still didn't answer me." Jack said.

"Friday? Oh I heard that a lot over the years. It always seems to be a guy's favorite night to screw." Elsa laughed.

"Are you always so pessimistic about our manhood? I can take you out to somewhere you've never been before." Jack offered.

"Like where? The 7Eleven by my house? Sorry been there too many times with too many creeps." Elsa frowned and walked around to the driver's seat. Jack could only stare at her. He hadn't expected her to be this rebellious, usually the previous girls gave in right away.

_Don't mess it up Frost! You got Mr. Moneybanks paying you to take this chick out! Imagine all the things you can get with one night out! _The little voice inside his head screamed out.

"C'mon I'm more than what you think!"

Elsa chuckled and opened the door to her car. "Why am I so uncertain about that?"

And without another word Elsa slipped in and turned on the ignition. Jack jumped back just in time to avoid having his hand closed on and when he tried to speak his voice was cut off with the sound of the tires screeching and Elsa pulling out of the parking lot. Once her little blue bug was gone, Jack shook his head in complete disbelief and threw his hands up in the air.

"Women!"

**Thanks for reading! Until next time! :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone! I'd just like to point out that this didn't essentially happen in the movie but I got a good inspiration for it and decided to add it in!**

Chapter 7

"Are you sure about this Hiccup? Can't we just have another happy day when we don't have to worry about those two slicing our heads off?" Kristoff asked wearily.

He was standing with Hiccup in front of the building on a cold and snowy Thursday morning. Snow was falling in innocent large flakes and sprinkling their heads and shoulders.

"Trust me this will work! What better place to mingle and share icy schemes then in good old detention?" Hiccup rubbed his hands like an evil little boy.

"How exactly did you change Elsa's alarm without her throttling you?" Kristoff asked as they began to walk inside.

"Let's say that I got slick fingers."

Kristoff sighed into his scarf. "This should be interesting."

"No doubt it will be my friend, no doubt it will be." Hiccup snorted.

* * *

><p><em>Beep! Beep! Beep! <em>

Elsa's eyes fluttered open and she groaned as her alarm clock continued to ring obnoxiously. Frowning into her pillow, the senior reached out and banged her clock until it died and silence once again filled the air. Her arm slipped from her nightstand and over the bed and Elsa felt her mood shift at the thought of having to get out of her warm, heavenly bed.

"Another day another headache," When she rubbed the blurriness from her eyes and blinked, Elsa froze and her mouth flew open.

9:09 AM.

"NO!" Elsa cried.

She stumbled out of bed and charged into her closet. Inside, she wasted no time and threw a sweatshirt over her skimpy top and pulling on a pair of clean sweats over her pajama pants. How could this happen? She never slept in! Bouncing across the room, Elsa ran a brush through her tangled hair and grabbed her backpack and a granola bar from her desk.

"Shit! How could this happen!" Elsa squealed as she bounced down the stars while tying on her converse.

* * *

><p>"Mr. Frost!" Mr. Weselton, the economics teacher called as the students were in the middle of taking an exam. Lifting his head up from his crossed arms, Jack yawned and stood up. He dragged himself to Mr. Weselton's desk with the little strength that he had in his body.<p>

"This is for you Mr. Frost." Mr. Weselton handed him a green slip. Jack's eyes popped as he took the slip and looked down at it.

"What the heck is this?"

"I think it says it on the slip." Mr. Weselton assured.

At the back of the classroom, Hiccup leaned back in his chair, smiling victoriously. Kristoff looked terrified as he watched Jack trying to hold back his anger. He looked ready to throttle Weselton right there. And Kristoff knew this could've only happened in the hands of the scrawny kid who sat beside him.

"A detention for sleeping in class!" Jack cried.

"If you're really so tired, I suggest you stay in bed, maybe that'd do you good for once. That's one more face I don't have to stare at for an hour of my day." Mr. Weselton mumbled.

Jack growled and marched back to his seat. Yet the moment he sat down, the senior let out a huge yawn and his head fell back on his desk with a loud thud. Hiccup covered his smile with a hand and Kristoff quickly got back to his work.

"Do I want to know?" the blonde whispered.

"Lets just say that Frost didn't exactly have his daily dose of caffeine this morning." Hiccup lifted his backpack and Kristoff noticed a bottle of Monster peeking out.

"You're a complete pyscho!"

"Hey I'm just helping out a friend." Hiccup reassured him innocently.

"Horrendous! Bjorman! Do you have something you wish to say to the class?" Weselton scowled at the front.

"No sir!" Kristoff and Hiccup answered in unison.

* * *

><p>In the hallway, a small study group of Astrid, Hans, and a few other students noticed a flash of white and blue appear and move towards them.<p>

"Move! Blizzard coming through!" Miguel cried.

Astrid turned around and instantly noticed Elsa. Her friend was dressed in a rumpled pair of blue sweats and a dark blue Notre Dame sweatshirt. Her converse was untied and her unbrushed hair fell over her flushed face. Shaking his head sympathetically, Astrid turned to her book.

As Elsa passed their group, Hans smirked. "Nice wardrobe Ice Witch!"

"Oh shut the hell up Westerguard!" Astrid rolled her eyes and smacked her book at the back of the senior's head.

* * *

><p>The end bell began to ring the moment Elsa reached Weselton's room. As soon as she opened the door, a herd of students brushed out, barely paying attention to her. Hiccup and Kristoff practically zapped past her to avoid her wrath.<p>

"No no no no no!" Elsa stammered.

The moment the last person stepped out, Elsa threw herself into the classroom. Just as she suspected, Weselton was standing at his desk and gathering the last of the exams. When Elsa turned to the empty desks, her eyes widened at Jack Frost's hunched figure as he continued to sleep in the back row.

"Mr. Weselton!" Elsa spoke up. The short bald teacher looked up and a devious smirk crossed his face.

The short man let out a chuckle. "Well well well it looks like the Ice Witch finally decided to come out of her cave."

"Look I'm sorry I don't know what happened someone had to…" Elsa began. Mr. Weselton held up a hand.

"Shush! I don't want to hear your excuses! I'll see you at the end of the day." Elsa's face turned red with anger as Mr. Weselton grabbed a green slip and scribbled something on it.

"Mr. Weselton I can…."

"Here, this should make you learn. Have a nice rest of your day." Mr. Weselton waved. Elsa grabbed the slip and looked down at it.

"What the heck is this?"

"Read it and figure it out. I shall see you at the end of the day Mrs. Northland. Oh and don't worry…you'll be having a buddy join you." Mr. Weselton smirked.

"Who?" Elsa narrowed her eyes.

Weselton jabbed a finger behind her. "Him,"

Elsa spun around and felt her body brush against Jack's just as he was walking by. Her cheeks flushed in sudden anger and embarrassment at the thought of having to be in the same classroom with this guy. Has Weselton officially gone nuts?

Jack grinned and leaned in to her. "See you after school Snow Queen." he chortled. Elsa huffed and took a good step back.

"Oh I'm so excited!" she grumbled as Jack turned and walked out of the classroom and Weselton sat down back down, clearly amused.

Rolling her eyes, Elsa stuffed the detention slip into her pocket before turning around and marching out. As Elsa walked out, Mrs. Gothel poked her head in and smiled.

"Hello Weselton."

"Donna," Mr. Weselton smiled back.

"You're a man with a colorful vocabulary. I need another word for…engorged." Mrs. Gothel said. Mr. Weselton tugged his shirt color and he gulped rather loudly.

"Did you try….distended?"

"No…no I haven't. OhI knew I could count on you. When this book comes out, I'll make sure to dedicated it exactly to your name." Mrs. Gothel vowed, placing a hand on her heart. Mr. Weselton sprung up and suddenly grabbed his folders.

"Well well would you look at the time? I better get to my coffee break! It was really nice talking to you but I better skedaddle!" and without another word Mr. Weselton sped out of the classroom before Mrs. Gothel could say another word.

* * *

><p>"Ich bin 18 Jahre alt. I'm really getting the hang of this." Kristoff smiled and looked up from his book. "I wonder how you say that your eyes are very pretty." Quickly Kristoff flipped through the back of the book to the glossary.<p>

"Urgh why can't this day just end?"

Kristoff looked up just as Anna marched over to him with a displeased look on her face. He quickly moved aside and let her sit down. The moment she fell into her chair, Anna threw her bag on the table and grabbed a king sized Hershey's bar from her coat pocket.

"Please don't mind me, chocolate's my crack." Anna bit into her candy bar and sighed loudly. Before Kristoff could ask she slammed her head onto the desk and groaned.

"Why me?"

Sympathetically Kristoff reached out and patted the top of her head. "What happened?"

"Do you see Elsa? She's a walking volcano! One mess up and she's bound to erupt!"

"Why?" Kristoff suddenly flushed and covered his face with his book, while Anna rubbed her forehead wearily and chewed on her candy bar.

"She's got a detention from Weselton, and let's just say that she's not so happy about it. The prick who did this will definitely hear from me! The last thing I need is to face my sister's wrath!" she scowled. Kristoff let out a cough and Anna's head snapped up.

"YOU!"

"I can explain!" Kristoff held up his hands. Before he could go on Anna reached out and grabbed his shirt collar, pulling him forward.

"Ow!" Kristoff yelped.

"Talk! Why on earth did you decide to make my sister explode!" Anna snapped. When Kristoff didn't respond she pulled on his shirt tighter and yanked him closer.

"We just wanna help you!" Kristoff assured helplessly. He flickered his gaze around the empty library and suddenly prayed for a lifesaver.

"By giving Elsa a detention! Who's idea was this? If it was yours then…" Anna began, jabbing her finger into his chest. Kristoff winced at her sharp nail.

"Look _Hiccup_ thought that it would be great if we tried asking Jack Frost if he'd want to take Elsa out! And since those two would probably never want to be in the same room together….hey why not detention?" Kristoff gave her a nervous laugh.

"Jack Frost? As in the Icy Delinquent? That Jack Frost? Also referred to as the kid who splattered your coconuts?" Anna let go of Kristoff's shirt and fell back into her chair.

"Do you always have to return to that? Yes...anyway Jack already knows about…."

"Wait what do you mean he knows? Did he try to…you know…ask her out already?" Anna asked curiously.

"You can say that."

"And?" Anna suddenly bounced up and down.

"Did you expect a yes?" Kristoff mumbled. Anna sighed and picked up her pen.

"No, knowing Elsa that's the last thing she'd say." the two of them sighed. Turning back to his book, Kristoff suddenly jumped when Anna nudged him with her elbow. When he looked up, she noticed that she was holding an unopened chocolate bar to him.

"What's this?" he questioned, taking it.

"You'll need it by the end of the day Sonny." Anna giggled, grabbing her half-eaten candy bar.

_She's got a point. _Kristoff thought as he unwrapped the candy bar and bit into it.

"Thanks," he managed on a weak smile.

"Your welcome, hey so how do you say chocolate in German again?" Anna perked up and began to flip through her book.

* * *

><p>"So how's our Ice Witch doing? Did she get the cursed detention slip?" Hiccup chuckled in the middle of gym class. He and Kristoff were at the mats and Hiccup was in the middle of doing sit-ups with Kristoff holding his feet and counting.<p>

"Oh she got it alright." Kristoff breathed.

"Great, and we got Jack Frost targeted and sentenced to his fate." Hiccup and Kristoff both glanced back and watched as Jack cursed and blew angry blows at the punching bag. After being sentenced to detention, it looks like Elsa was not the only one fuming in the hallways.

"Great," Kristoff chuckled nervously. That's just what he needed, not one, but two walking, talking volcanoes.

"You know what's funny? Since we launched Operation Detention Date I seriously had this crazy feeling that someone else got the scoop on our plan. Or is it just me?" Hiccup laughed. Kristoff quickly cleared his throat and pretended to look uninterested.

"Uh it's gotta be you!"

"Really? Phew that's a relief! I knew you wouldn't be _that crazy_ to go out and tell…"

"HICCUP!" a high female voice shouted across the gym, cutting Hiccup right off. The two boys jumped at the sound and sure enough, when they spun around, a scowling and red-faced Anna was marching straight at them. Nearby, Snotlout, the twins, and a few other students stopped what they were doing and watched the small redhead.

"Crap! You told her?!" Hiccup exclaimed.

"I had no choice!"

"Get your little scrawny butt over here!" Anna cried.

"Run Hiccup RUN" Kristoff shouted.

Screaming, Hiccup took off with Anna picking up speed and followed after him. More students actually stopped what they were doing and began to watch the crazy scene with Hiccup running as fast as his legs can carry him and Anna hot in pursuit.

"Yeah you go Northland! Kick his little ass!" Snotlout hooted.

"Someone? Anyone? HELP!" Hiccup shrieked.

"You're not gonna get out of this alive Horrendous! Hear me when I say that NO ONE MESSES WITH MY SISTER!" Anna cursed. She looked like she was far from exhausted and slowing down.

"The door! Open the door!" Hiccup ordered, turning around and zapping straight at it.

Behind him, he heard Anna slow down from the turn and he felt his hopes rise. Snow White ran over and pushed the doors. Everyone held their breathes and watched as Hiccup stretched out his arms, ready to dive through. With a cry Hiccup flew through them and Kristoff held his breathe, hoping his friend would make it. But to everyone's surprise, Hiccup was too slow and Anna ended up tackling him down just as he was halfway out.

"Oh man!" Kristoff groaned as he face-palmed himself.

"Walk it off! Walk it off!" the gym teacher ordered. As the other students and the teacher walked over to Anna and Hiccup, who was still crying out and struggling, Kristoff blushed profusely and slumped on the mat.

He was soo dead.

Looking up from his hands, Kristoff noticed Jack leaning against the punching bag with his phone out.

"Already posted." Jack chuckled.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

At the end of the day, Elsa closed her locker and looked down at her watch. A light gasp escaped her lips at the sudden realization that she only had about a minute to get to the cursed detention room. Groaning slightly, the senior pushed her backpack strap farther up her shoulder and turned to hurry down the hallway.

All Elsa really wanted to do was get this hour over with.

Turning around the corner, Elsa glanced over and noticed a few students entering into the detention room. She picked up her pace and followed after them and through the door when she suddenly bowled into a tall, bulky tattooed kid who stood twice her size.

"Hey watch it!" the guy cursed, shoving past her.

Elsa gasped as she stumbled back. Toppling over, Elsa felt herself grab ahold of the nearest person before she could fall flat on the floor. Her feet stumbled and she felt her face hit a tall, slender chest. As she gripped his waist desperately, a pair of hands grabbed the girl by the arms and held her.

"Whoa are you…well well if it isn't the Snow Queen." A sharp gasp escaped Elsa's lips as her eyes rolled up to meet Jack's crystal blue orbs.

"Look like someone can't stand on their own two feet. I didn't know I could still make girls swoon that hard." Jack teased, helping her up. Embarrassed, Elsa straightened and gave him a deep frown.

"Not in the mood for your dry sarcasm." she grumbled as she began to push her way through the crowded aisle and to the very back row.

Luckily there were two seats that remained empty, one behind Scar and another right behind that. Ignoring Scar's narrowed eyes, Elsa tossed her bag on her desk, slumped down into her chair, and crossed her arms stubbornly. A few seconds later she felt Jack sit down into the desk right behind her with content sigh. Elsa sighed herself yet her response came out of complete annoyance.

"So what are you exactly in for?" her white-haired companion asked, throwing his earphones around his neck and scrolling through his music.

"Do you really want to know?" Elsa snapped, keeping her eyes locked on Scar's black mangy hair in front of her.

"I think someone needs to take a chill pill. Did your ice palace melt or something?" Jack insisted. Elsa spun around so hard that her braid whipped across her face and her knuckles were turning white as she gripped the edges of her desk.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me," Jack chuckled.

Elsa opened her mouth, ready to fire the nastiest comeback she could think of when all of a sudden her voice was cut off by the sound of the door opening and a pair of heavy footsteps thundering in. A few students straightened in their seats and Elsa turned back around just as Coach North was entering in.

Aside from Mr. Aster, Coach North was the second teacher in the school that students were afraid of. Big, muscular, and tattooed, Coach North moved from Moscow and he was also the girls' hockey coach. When he saw Elsa, he smiled and Elsa smiled back. It seems as though he was the only one who Elsa found worthy of having a descent conversation besides Astrid.

"Welcome to detention! Looks like we have a full house today! How exciting…or should I be concerned?" Coach North dropped his huge stack of Leo Tolstoy books on his desk, causing some students to jump.

"What's today punishment?" Elsa asked over the grumbling of the rest of the students.

"Shut up!" Jack hissed, causing Elsa to smile wickedly.

"Essay writing! To get out – I want each and every one of you to write an essay on why you're here, and how you can improve so you don't have to come here and waste my time! MLA format!" Coach North ordered. He turned around and began to write his request on the board.

"Nice going Ice Queen." Jack murmured.

"Knowing you're a frequent visitor, I think this should be easy for you _Frosty_." Elsa said the last word in a hiss. She began to take out her pencil and notebook when all of a sudden she felt a random poke in her back. Her head snapped up so fast she thought it would break as Jack leaned in towards her.

"Hey Elsie….you don't happen to have an extra pencil do you?" he whispered. Elsa's grip tightened on her pen as she grabbed an extra pencil and chucked it behind her.

"Ow! Hey watch the eye!"

"Next time come prepared!" Elsa fired back. She turned back in time to meet Scar's surprised glance.

"What? Do you need a pencil too Loki?" Elsa scowled. Scar quickly shook his head and turned around. Before she could start on her assignment though, Elsa felt another poke into her spine. She ignored it and picked up her pencil when all of a sudden she felt an annoying tug of her braid.

_Oh for the love of…._ Elsa spun around and Jack was smiling wide and holding her pencil.

"What do you want?"

"How do you expect me to write an essay with an unsharpened pencil?" Jack asked, holding up the writing utensil with a haughty grin on his face.

"Here's a wonderful idea! Go sharpen it!" Elsa exclaimed.

"I could if there was a freaking pencil sharpener in the room!"

Elsa sighed loudly and zipped open her pencil case. She handed Jack her pencil sharpener and Jack took it with a wink.

"Thanks Snow Queen."

"Don't call me that!"

"Sorry…Icy."

"Urgh!"

"What? I'm just being friendly!"

"How about you do us all a friendly favor and write your damned essay? I don't know about you but I actually have a life outside these walls!"

"Oh do you now?"

"You're such an imbecile!"

"Hey I'm just trying to write my essay. And clearly I can't do that with you screaming in my face!"

Sitting next to Elsa, one student rolled his eyes and popped a pair of earphones into his ears in hopes of drowning their back and forth bantering. Another student who sat next to Jack sighed and dropped his head on his desk. In front of the classroom, North let out an exhausted sigh and rubbed his head. He was in the middle of reading _Anna Karenina _when he began to hear the bickering.

"This is going to be a long hour. Good thing I just started reading this." he mumbled to himself.

Once Elsa turned around, Jack smiled and set his soda can down on the ground beside him. As he began to write his own essay, he was unaware of Ed grabbing at his drink and slipping it underneath his desk.

"Edward I hope you're not dilly-dallying back there!" Coach North frowned. Ed quickly shook his head with a cackle.

* * *

><p>Thirty minutes in, the door to the detention room creaked open, causing some heads to lift up. Coach North looked up from his book and arched a brow as Mrs. Maudie approached him. Elsa looked up herself and her eyes widened at the sight of the small, chubby, and quite fidgety teacher.<p>

"Ah Maudie! What can I do for you?" Coach North asked cheerfully.

"Coach North you better come quick! There's ruckus in the parking lot! A poor student is about to be terrorized by Pitch again!" Mrs. Maudie stammered in a tiny frightened voice. At the mention of Pitch's name, Jack's head shot up and he arched a brow.

"Not again!" Coach North groaned and shut his book.

"You better go! Everyone else left! And I don't think I can handle that hooligan!" Mrs. Maudie exclaimed as Coach North grabbed his huge red jacket and pulled it on.

"Maudie I put you in charge of the class! I'll be back in no time!" and without another word Coach North grabbed his black hat and marched out of the room. Mrs. Maudie turned and starred wide-eyed at the rest of the silent class.

Jack finally cracked up. "Oh man now this should be interesting!"

"Get back to work everyone! Mr. North will be back in no time!" Mrs. Maudie assured, pulling up North's chair and slumping down. She pulled out her own Nora Roberts book and opened to a page.

"I wouldn't count on that. Pitch isn't exactly one for stepping down." Jack snickered. In front of him, Elsa rolled her eyes.

"Why don't you actually listen and get back to work?" she mumbled.

"That's a great idea!" Elsa then heard Jack squirm in his seat and a zipper creak. When she glanced back, she suddenly caught sight of Jack scrolling through his music and one earphone in his ear.

_Oh no he better not! _Elsa seethed silently.

Much to her annoyance, "Ready, Aim, Fire" began to play seconds later, filling the space behind her with the loud music. Mrs. Maudie and the others remained mute to the sound (knowing what to expect if they complained), while Elsa's grip on her pen was tight as she began to scratch at the paper furiously, her fingers becoming as red as her cheeks.

_Conceal don't feel. Conceal don't feel!_

_"_Hey Ice Queen, got any song requests after this one?" Jack whispered behind her when the song was nearing to its end.

"How about Shut Up by the Black Eyed Peas?" Elsa cursed.

"Alright, Radioactive it is." Jack decided. Elsa closed her eyes and bit her lips, her pen almost on the verge of stabbing through her paper. A few seconds later she heard "Radioactive" play behind her.

_I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones!_  
><em>Enough to make my systems blow!<em>  
><em>Welcome to the new age, to the new age<em>  
><em>Welcome to the new age, to the new age<em>  
><em>Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive!<em>

_Fine, two can play at this game. _Elsa thought with a devious smirk. Leaning over in her chair, Elsa grabbed her bag and fished out her own iPod and earphones. The senior continued to smile as she popped her earphones into each ear and grabbed her music device. She began to scroll through her music until she found "Bleeding Out" and pressed PLAY.

I'm bleeding out  
>So if the last thing that I do<br>Is bring yo-

Elsa frowned the moment the song came to an abrupt stop. Curious, she grabbed her device and sure enough, to Elsa's growing annoyance, her screen went blank. Apparently she was in such a hurry this morning that Elsa accidentally forgot to bring her trusty charger, and sadly now her iPod was as good as dead.

"No! Please don't do this to me!" Elsa exclaimed. She began pressing the power button desperately, hoping that by some spontaneous miracle, Dan Reynolds would regain his voice. When she realized that it was futile and the screen remained blank, Elsa growled and tore her earphones out of her ears and slumped back into her chair.

"Something wrong Icy?" Jack questioned over his own music.

"Don't talk to me!" Elsa growled, throwing her stupid Ipod into her bag.

"iPod dead?"

"No!"

"Okay then," Jack shrugged innocently and lowered his gaze. He struggled not to smile in amusement at the little scene. Elsa continued to sit and bite down her growing irritation when she suddenly heard another cursed zipper.

_For the love of all talking snowmen can this guy EVER SIT QUIET?! _Elsa cursed inside her head as she listened to a bag creak open and a sudden crunch as Jack helped himself to a chip.

"Mmmm tasty!" Jack chirped, grabbing another chip and popping it into his mouth. The obnixious crunch rang right into Elsa's ears as she pressed the tip of her pen into her paper angrily.

_Conceal it down feel it! Conceal it don't feel _CRUNCH! _Conceal it don't feel it! Don't let it show! _CRUNCH! The steam was literally starting to spout from her ears.

"Are those BBQ? Dude can I have some?" a voice spoke up in front of her. Elsa lifted her eyes to see Scar smiling at Jack, who nodded gladly and handed him the suddenly huge, oversized bag.

That was it!

"MRS. MAUDIE!" Elsa cried out, shooting up from her chair. Mrs. Maudie jumped out of her seat at the sound of the loud voice.

"Y-yes Elsa?" she questioned.

"I request a change of seats please!"

"Okay okay whatever you want dearie! We only have one seat left and that's on the other side of Ed." Mrs. Maudie pointed a stout finger to the empty desk to the right of Ed, who was grinning wildly.

"I'll take it! It's been then being around these two starving imbeciles!"

"Whatever you want," Mrs. Maudie held up her hands in complete surrender.

While Scar snickered at the scene and ate some more chips, Jack watched Elsa grab her books, her half-written paper and moved past him and towards the empty desk. What she didn't realize though was that Ed has taken out Jack's soda and set it down on the chair. When Elsa stood to move, Ed chuckled and tipped the can over, making the drink spill all over the seat and on the floor all around.

"Elsa look I'm sorry." Jack suddenly apologized, his smile fading.

"Whatever," Elsa rolled her eyes and finally approached the desk. She reached out to make a move and sit down when all of a sudden Jack sprung up himself.

"Elsa wait!" he cried. But it was too late, for the moment Elsa stepped to her desk, her feet suddenly slid and she slipped and fell right on the floor with a loud thud, her books and papers flying out of her hands and into the air.

"SHIT! WHAT THE HELL?!" came the loud shout on the floor.

Mrs. Maudie and the rest of the class turned their attention to the girl, who was starting to blush from complete embarrassment and fury at the growing stain on her sweatpants. Ed looked like he was ready to explode with laughter and Jack ran a hand through his hair, looking equally surprised. Cursing under her breathe, Elsa struggled up and pulled off her sweatshirt, ignoring the snickers that were directed towards her thin see-through top. Quickly Jack moved around his desk and towards her, holding out a hand.

"Elsa here let me…"

"Don't even try!" Elsa growled, tying her sweatshirt around her waist. Turning to the floor, the girl began to gather her scattered papers and books. A string of curses escaped her lips as she held up her splotched essay and wet book.

"Great! Absolutely great!" Elsa seethed, crumbling her ruined work into her red fists. Before she could reach out and make a move to sit somewhere else, Elsa suddenly felt a tap on her hip and the girl turned to see an innocent Ed holding up Jack's now drained soda can.

"Shit!" Jack cursed, paling at the sight.

"YOU!" Elsa spun around and prepared to pounce on him if it were not for the big and strong Kronk holding her back. Jack slumped back in his chair and Scar and a few other students jumped back in fright. Mrs. Maudie looked like she was about to bolt out the door, judging by her ghostly pale face and huge terrified eyes.

"It wasn't my fault!" Jack assured in a high voice. For once he actually felt nervous. This girl looked _beyond_ pissed.

"You think everything's a freaking game to you is it?" Elsa shouted, her face glowing red and her bright hair framing it. Jack could only raise his hands in surrender.

"Why don't you go clean yourself up Elsa? Maybe take…ten? Or twenty?" Kronk suggested, looking equally nervous as he let go of her.

"Thanks Kronk! I think I will! If you need me I'll be in the bathroom writing this damned essay in perfect silence!" Elsa cursed. And without another word she grabbed her stuff and marched out the door. The classroom practically shook the moment Elsa slammed the door right behind her. As soon as the dead silence took over, all heads turned and glanced at Jack.

"Oh boy," Jack grumbled, running a hand through his hair. Mrs. Maudie flashed him an irritated look and suddenly Jack expected the worst.

"Coach North will definitely be hearing this!" she snapped.

In response, Jack moaned and dropped his head into his hands. Beside him, Ed chuckled hysterically and picked up his own pencil.

* * *

><p>All alone inside the girls' bathroom, Elsa slammed the door to the large stall and let out an irritated huff. This was the last straw. How could he be that stupid?<p>

"Urgh I hate him!" Elsa growled, throwing her books aside and opening her gym bag. Luckily she still had her hockey jersey and an extra pair of leggings that she could change into.

"Who does he think he is?" Elsa asked herself as she untied her sweatshirt and tugged off her stained pants. She could only imagine what he was doing back in detention at the moment. He was probably cracking up with good old Scar or smirking his stupid smirk and remembering how she practically shot through the ceiling.

_God his smirk is probably the worst….no it's his eyes….his stupid icy blue eyes…..no it's probably the….ARGH get it together Elsa!_

"Why should I care about him?" she mumbled. When she finally tugged on her leggings and changed into her jersey, Elsa slumped down into the usual corner and opened up her unfinished essay. Casting a glance at her watch, Elsa let out a sigh and began writing.

"What am I supposed to even write about?" she suddenly groaned, throwing her head back.

_Curse you Jack Frost!_

* * *

><p>The cold air nipped at Jack's face as he pushed open the doors of the school and marched out. After fifty eight torturous minutes in detention, the senior was finally done for the day. Now all he wanted to do was go home, lie back, and watch some <em>Game of Thrones. <em>Yet as Jack made his way to his truck he suddenly caught sight of a certain blue bug standing on the other side of the lot and he froze.

All he found himself thinking about as he walked out of the detention room was her. God he never saw a sane girl act that vicious before! Pitch was right, this girl was a rhinoceros! No scratch that…. she was way worse.

Jack could only imagine what she was doing in the girl's bathroom right now. She was probably cursing her heart out and writing all sorts of insults on the walls to let all the anger out.

_Urgh I can't believe I got myself into this mess! _Jack thought with a rub of his forehead as he approached his truck and opened the door.

"What's her problem?" Jack mumbled as he slipped into the front seat and turned on the heater to warm himself. A few minutes later he slipped off his gloves and turned on the radio full volume. Maybe that'll drown the raging Elsa curses that still rang in his head.

"Why should I care about her? I'm only doing this for the money….just for the money." Jack assured himself as he drove away.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The weekend finally came, much to Elsa's relief. She was looking forward to the next two days when she didn't have to walk and look at the faces that belonged to the students of Burgress High.

There were no promises though, of not running into a certain white-haired boy that Elsa wished she could avoid for the rest of eternity.

On Saturday, Elsa was standing at the cash register closest to the door when she suddenly saw Jack leaning against her car and casually smoking a cigarette just outside the store.

And he didn't seem to be alone.

When Elsa leaned closer she noticed that he was standing in front of HER car with Eris, a girl Elsa immediately recognized from school. Elsa frowned and felt herself grow hot as she watched Jack laugh and give Eris a playful wink. Since when did Eris make anyone laugh?

Closing the door to the store a little too loudly, Elsa straightened and began to make her way across the parking lot.

_Oh no, there is no way he's going to make any moves in front of my car! _She thought grouchily.

As she walked out of the store, Elsa felt her feet stop slightly. Even though it was the beginning of December, the weather today was not as frigid and cold - leaving Jack to wear a simple dark blue sleeveless vest. For a brief moment Elsa let her eyes take in the sight of his impressive muscles peeking out from underneath his flannel shirt and the twinkle in his icy blue eyes. For a moment a weird swoony feeling swept through her before her inner survival instincts kicked in.

_Stop it Elsa! He's just another imbecile! He's the same guy who ruined your day with detention remember? _

"Hey Snow Queen! How's it going?" Jack's voice broke her thoughts.

Elsa shook her head quickly and frowned, holding her bags close. Jack grinned and snubbed out his cigarette, while Eris gave Elsa a dark glare, clearly annoyed by the interuption. Elsa rolled her eyes herself and waited as Eris turned back to Jack and gave him a flirtatious smile.

She winked. "See you around Frost,"

Elsa felt her eyes narrow as Eris turned and strutted away, her tall black stilettos tapping loudly against the sidewalk and her hips swaying purposefully. When Eris was out of earshot, Jack turned back to the platinum blonde with an innocent smile.

"Can you please take your disgusting canoodling elsewhere? Some people actually want to get to their cars!"

"Sorry, the last time I checked this was a public lot." Jack teased, leaning against her car with his arms crossed.

_Well good thing I arrived early. _Elsa thought slyly.

"Are you here to spill your soda on me again?"

"Can a guy be polite and say hi? And you seriously gotta get over that! It wasn't my fault!" Jack sassed back.

"Hi, and I don't need to hear any excuses. You and Eris looked pretty tight right there. Aren't you afraid she might get jealous?" Elsa returned curtly.

"As beautiful as Eris is I can't see myself with her. Maybe I can get Pitch to go on his first date." Jack suggested playfully.

_You? A matchmaker? Ha that's cute. _Elsa walked around him and opened the door to her car. Jack turned around and propped his elbows on the roof.

"Nice car, it fits you perfectly."

"Are you making fun of me? Cause I clearly know what you all like to call these cars! What were you going to say? That I drive a 'chick' car?" Elsa snapped.

"I hope you bought more of those chill pills I told you about. It looks like you can use one." Jack assured her. Elsa rolled her eyes and pushed him aside to get in.

"You know you really need to be less of a bear." she insisted.

"Okay, and you really need to be less of an Ice Witch….if that's even possible." Jack chuckled. He leaned over and looked into the car.

"Admit it, you're not really afraid me of are you?" he grinned. His teeth were so pearly and white like freshly fallen snow.

"Me? Afraid of you?" Elsa wanted to laugh. "You're forgetting that I'm not like most people." she reassured.

"Okay, let's rephrase that. if I'm not scary, then am I devilishly handsome?" Jack purred as Elsa turned on the ignition.

"What do you take me as? Goodbye Mr. Frost." and without another word Elsa turned and began to pull out of the parking lot. Yet just as she was about to back up, a flash of silver pulled up right behind her.

"What the hell?" Elsa cursed and popped her head out, smacking her head against Jack's.

"Ow!" Jack grimaced, pulling his head out.

Elsa, on the other hand, couldn't care less about her head. "Move it creep!" she hollered.

The car stopped and the driver got out. Elsa's grip on the steering wheel tightened as Hans walked around his car with a pleased smirk. Did he really just park behind her?

"Well well well, it's nice to see you Elsa." Hans chuckled, waltzing past her and Jack.

"Do you mind?" Elsa hissed.

"Not at all Princess, this spot looks perfect."

Shaking her head angrily, Elsa turned back to the front. Jack's eyes widened as he watched Elsa turn the gear and her car wheels roll back in reverse. Oh no.

"Uh Elsa what are you…." his voice was cut off as he watched Elsa back up and slam her little bug's rear right into the driver's door of Hans's shiny, spotless car.

The sound of metal crunching and a loud thud filled the air as the cars made contacts with each other. At the sound of the hit, the door to the store flew open and Hans appeared out, his feet stopping. Jack was standing on the sidewalk and covering his smile.

"You bitch! What the hell did you do?" Hans cried, moving past her and towards his car. Elsa merely rolled her window down and poked her head out.

"Take your keys and move your ass out of the way Westerguard! Or it looks like you'll be driving with no windows next!" Elsa growled. Hans turned to Jack, a look of fear on his face.

"Do it!" Jack hissed. Hans took out his car keys and moved past Elsa to slip in.

"You'll pay for this bitch!" the auburn shouted as he got in and turned on the ignition. Satisfied, Elsa leaned back against her seat, a smug victorious grin stretching from ear to ear.

"Oops," she giggled.

* * *

><p>Shaking his head, Jack watched in complete disbelief as Elsa's car pulled out of the parking lot and drove away. A good distance away, Hans was standing by his own car and talking on the phone, his face bright red.<p>

_That girl's definitely no picnic. _Jack concluded as he turned and began to make his way to the grocery store himself. He neared the building and was about to step on the curb when a sudden silver flash caught his eye.

"Huh?" Jack frowned slightly and approached the yellow line that Elsa's car stood by. Sure enough, when he leaned in, he noticed a simple silver bracelet lying on the snowy road.

Leaning over, Jack snatched the bracelet up and held it in his gloved hand. It was pretty simple, with small neatly carved snowflakes along the edge.

With a sigh Jack slipped the bracelet into his coat pocket and turned to walk into the store.

* * *

><p>"I'm home!" Elsa announced, opening the front door and throwing her keys into the bowl that stood on the vanity table.<p>

A few seconds later Anna's light footsteps were heard as she skipped down the stairs, dressed in her favorite snowmen pajama pants and sleeping shirt. A terrible rat's nest possessed her head and she looked like she was just woken up, judging from her half-opened lids and clumsy steps. Elsa shook her head in disbelief and looked at her watch.

11:00 AM. Typical typical Anna.

"Did you buy the ice cream?" Anna yawned and stretched her arms over her head.

"I thought you wanted face cream so no I didn't…oh no!" Elsa stammered, setting the groceries down on the vanity and stuffing her hands into her coat pockets.

"What's wrong?" Anna frowned as she reached into one of the bags and pulled out a box of Pop-Tarts.

Elsa's head snapped up. "My bracelet! I…it's not here!" she exclaimed. Terrified Elsa began to look into the bags and all around the area. "No no no!"

"You always wear it. Where would it go?" Anna asked.

"I don't know…I never dropped it…..no no I can't loose it! It's my favorite bracelet, you gave it to me last….no no I can't loose it!" Elsa looked like she was about to break down. Now clearly awake, Anna held up her hands firmly.

"Okay keep calm and breathe. You look like you're about to hyperventilate!" Go check your car, maybe you accidently dropped it there." Anna insisted.

"You think? Okay I'll go look!" Elsa nodded and snatched up her keys. Anna began to look around on the floor as Elsa turned and approached the door.

She threw the door open and all of a sudden her feet froze to the ground and Elsa found herself looking up at Jack. Her hand on the knob tightened and she arched a brow.

"Can I help you?" she questioned.

Behind her, Anna looked surprised beyond belief at the sight of him. Since when did Jack Frost visit anyone?

"You dropped this back at the parking lot." Jack revealed. Elsa's eyes narrowed as Jack fished out a silver bracelet and held it towards her. The moment she saw it, her face lit up like a child's on Christmas.

"Oh my God!" she breathed, snatching the bracelet and hugging it to her chest. She looked up and actually forced on a relieved smile.

"Thank you….I mean thanks…..I don't know what I would've done without this…" she stammered. Jack chuckled and shook his head.

"Next time don't loose it alright? We don't need the town searched." he snickered. Her smile instantly disappeared and Elsa found herself shaking her head. He was just unbelievable!

"Whatever, I would've found it myself if I just looked." she huffed, slipping her bracelet on her wrist.

"That's what they all say." Jack teased.

"Well it's true!" Elsa exclaimed, her cheeks turning red. God he was even more annoying then before!

"So anyway I was thinking since my last drink went allover your nice butt, I thought a latte would be the perfect reward." Jack suggested with a smile.

"Thank you Jack, but it's too bad that I don't do coffee dates. And thank you for your nice compliment. I do think my butt is quite a sight. Goodbye," yet before Elsa could reach out and shut the door, Jack moved forward and lodged his elbow between the door and threshold.

"Okay then how about tea and a movie?" he offered. Elsa rolled her eyes with slight annoyance yet tease.

"You'll never give up do you? Can't a simple thanks be enough?"

"You really are a witch aren't you? Can't you just for one second get that broomstick out of your ass and have a little fun?" Jack snapped.

"Oooh that's cold!" Anna squeaked behind her sister.

"Excuse me? Spending time with a bad-ass like yourself is definitely not on my fun list!" Elsa shot back.

Jack lifted his arms up in the air. "You know what? You're more convoluted then I thought you were! I can't believe I wasted half an hour trying to look for this house just because you can't keep your bracelets on your wrist!"

"Sorry to have wasted your precious time then!" Elsa growled and slammed the door right into his face, ignorant of the curses behind it. She turned around and prepared to leave when she suddenly collided into a frowning Anna, who stood in place with her arms crossed.

"What was THAT?" her younger sister exclaimed.

"He insulted me!"

"Should I remind you that he also found your bracelet and generously gave it back to you?" Anna reminded harshly.

"But I..."

Anna pointed a finger at the door. "Go back there and give him a proper thank you. RIGHT NOW!"

"Fine!" Elsa let out a long sigh and turned back to the door. She opened it and sure enough, Jack was still standing there, arms crossed and frowning.

"What I meant to say was thank you again!" she snapped.

"You're welcome!" Jack hissed.

"No problem!" Elsa shouted.

"Whatever!" Jack shouted back.

"Just forget it!"

"Oh I will!"

"Fine!

"Fine!"

"Goodbye!"

"Bye!" and without anymore thought Elsa shut the door and moved away from it before she could change her mind. As she passed her sister Elsa gave her a glare.

"Happy now?" she retorted.

Anna smirked and shrugged. "At least he walked away alive."

Grumbling, Elsa spun around and began to march up the stairs, her fists clenched and pressed firmly to her sides. Anna neared the stairs and sure enough she was able to hear her sister's stream of curses.

"Whatever…why should I care and play Miss. Sincere? He's such a flipping ARGH!"

The sophomore, unable to help herself, covered her mouth to hold back her giggles before she turned and carried her groceries back to the kitchen.

"Oh Elsa,"

* * *

><p>Outside, Astrid was just walking along the sidewalk with her English bulldog Stormfly when she suddenly noticed Jack Frost march across the Northlands' front lawn and across the sidewalk.<p>

_Huh, what's HE doing over at Elsa's? _Astrid wondered. Stopping, Astrid tugged at her dog's leash. She was never much of a nosy, but this had to be interesting.

"Hey Frost!" she greeted. Jack, on the other hand, ignored her completely and brushed past, his hands in his vest pockets and a scowl on his face.

"I can't believe her! One little thing and she goes BALLISTIC just like that! How can Anna even be related to that creature?" Jack cursed to himself as he crossed the street and approached his pick-up truck that stood on the other side.

Surprised, Astrid only watched as Jack threw open the door to his car and slipped in. As the truck roared to life and Jack pulled away from the curb and sped away, Astrid rolled her eyes down to Stormfly, who met her gaze.

"Well that had to go well." she chuckled.

* * *

><p>"What is this?" Walter exclaimed on the next day.<p>

Elsa sighed and popped an earphone out of her ear. She was sitting in the lounge, hoping to have some alone time and catch up on _The Girl Who Kicked the Hornet's Nest. _Her father stood above her, holding the opened envelope and letter.

"Obviously Hans doesn't know where and how to park his car. I'm innocent and I plan to say those exact words during my testimony in court." Elsa explained simply.

"My insurance doesn't cover PMS Miss. Northland!" Walter cried.

Elsa rolled her eyes and laid her head down on the arm of the couch. "Sorry, then you can tell them I had a seizure. There's no way I'm opening my mouth and apologizing to Mr. Westerguard. I rather drink rats' blood mixed with dog urine."

Walter sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Does this still have to do with Notre Dame? Because I thought we talked about this." Walter insisted. Elsa sighed and set down her book.

"We didn't talk about this. You clearly don't want to talk about it! I told you that I'm set on going to this school! Can't you just accept that like you accepted Mom's decision to…"

"Please don't bring your mother into this." Walter warned, pointing a finger at her.

"Then trust me with this one decision!" Elsa declared.

"I'll trust you when I feel like you are ready to be trusted. And obviously with what happened to that man's car, I'm still unconvinced." Walter said firmly.

"Okay I'll duck-tape the damage!"

"Duck-tape won't cover Westerguard's car!" Walter cried.

"He's a rich boy I think he can handle a little scratch!" Elsa barked back, grabbing her book. Walter threw his hands up in the air and he stomped into the kitchen.

"We'll talk about this later Missy!"

"Can't wait!" Elsa called back. Just as Walter was coming in, Anna brushed past him and into the living room. She was dressed to go out yet her face was fuming with anger that Elsa guessed was directed right at her. She had her phone pressed to her ear.

"Okay okay I'll hitch a ride with someone else. Sheesh! Oh I'll definitely talk to her. Bye Hans."

Elsa arched a brow and looked up at her furious sister.

"Don't tell me you trashed Hans's car!" Anna shrieked.

"He deserved it, that's what you get for parking your ass in front of my bug." Elsa answered simply, flipping a page of her book.

"Did you run of out chill pills? Cause I can gladly go and get a new stock for you!" Anna offered sarcastically.

"Good idea, and fetch me some duck-tape while you're at it. Love you." Elsa smiled. Anna growled and stomped back into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>"You want to do WHAT?" Kristoff cried.<p>

He was sitting in his bedroom and reciting German phrases when Hiccup called on Sunday evening and told him about the "New Plan".

"I'm gonna host a party next Friday…and since I'm helping you…you're gonna help me on this." Hiccup said calmly.

"I can't…I never hosted a party! And you…. you're the sheriff's son aren't you? Your dad's gonna kill you if he finds out!" Kristoff assured, leaning into his chair.

"No he won't, cause lucky for me he's going out this Friday and won't be back til Saturday morning!" Hiccup chuckled. Kristoff let out a weary sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose. At his feet, his large scruffy dog Sven looked up, his favorite squeaky carrot clamped in between his teeth.

"Is this another crazy scheme to get Jack and Elsa together? Why not go easy and just go on a picnic?"

"A picnic? With those two? That's more convoluted than my idea. No this party's the perfect opportunity to get everyone under the same roof! It's brilliant!" Hiccup exclaimed.

"Hiccup I don't know about this…"

"Oh don't get your scarf in a bunch! I got everything under control!"

"You said the same thing about Operation Detention Date and look where that got us." Kristoff reminded.

He smiled when he heard Hiccup scowl on the other line. "Just come by my place after school on Friday. Oh and I'll need you to scatter some invitations around. Do you think you can do that?"

"I'll try," Kristoff forced on a lopsided smile.

"Great! Meet me in front of the school tomorrow."

"Can't wait," Kristoff mumbled, hanging up.

**Thanks for reading! ;) **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi everyone! Thank you all for your reviews, favorites, and follows. **

** A/N – I also made some adjustments to previous chapters like replacing Lottie with Rapunzel as Anna's BFF and Bon Jovi with Idina Menzel as Elsa's musical idol. **

** Godessbeauty – sorry about putting chapter 9 twice! I must've replaced the wrong document. It's already replaced and edited **

** Enjoy! **

Chapter 10

On the following Monday, right before first period, Jack and Pitch were standing behind Jack's truck as the snow continued to fall in light flurries and other students were just driving in or walking towards the building.

Jack took a deep drag from his cigarette and looked up, suddenly noticing a certain blue bug pull up into a nearby spot. He watched as Elsa got out with her own headphones on and her usual "I hate Mondays" frown on her face. Anna came out after her, cheerful as a springtime bunny.

"Enjoying the view?" Pitch teased, following his gaze.

"Are you serious? Look at her! I swear Pitch that girl is beyond insane! She's dynamite I tell you!" Jack huffed.

"Right, I saw that look on your face." Pitch chortled.

"If you think I have _any_ interest in that girl then you're wrong. I'm only doing this for the cash. Nothing more….the more dates I get, the more money Pretty Boy is gonna hand over." Jack reminded.

Pitch cackled "And how many dates did you actually go on?"

"You really wanna know? Zero. But I'm not giving up that easily. Just you wait. It doesn't take long. What she needs is to loosen up a bit…have some fun."

"Was it true that she almost strangled you in detention? Ha I wish I was there!" Pitch burst into laughter, prompting Jack to give him a dark glare. Heck he wondered if she was over that.

As Jack grabbed his backpack and snubbed out his cigarette, he was unaware of a red-faced Hans storming up to the two of them.

"Are you trying to make a fool out of me Frost?" Hans snarled. Apparently he still looked beyond pissed about what Elsa did to his precious car, even after it happened two days ago.

Jack turned to him. "Looks like someone just missed his Monday morning spa-treatment."

"When I waste my money on your ass I expect results. Got it?" Hans demanded.

"Did you think asking her out was going to be that easy? I hate to break it to you but not everyone has your beautiful sexiness." Jack said with a crude smirk.

Hans laughed. "Oh so you think the Ice Bitch trashing my car is your idea of a date? Looks like I'm not the crazy one here!"

Pitch smiled and leaned in, whispering into his friend's ear. A few seconds later Jack perked up and he rubbed his chin as Pitch leaned back against his truck.

"Okay then I got a solution. I'm officially increasing my price. Seventy turns to one hundred." he decided finally. Hans could only stare at him. Was he crazy?

"Are you freaking crazy?"

"This chick obviously needs to be tamed. Right Pitch?" Jack smiled at his accomplice. Hans pulled out a hundred dollar bill and Jack took it with a haughty smirk.

"Impress her Frost, and I want good results."

* * *

><p>Later in the day, Hiccup and Kristoff walked into the library where they were told Jack would be. Sure enough, they saw him sitting at one of the farthest tables, his homework scattered, arms crossed, and hoodie over his head as he slept.<p>

"Speak of the devil." Kristoff whispered.

"Go!" Hiccup urged, pushing his friend forward.

"I went last time and got my book literally drilled! Maybe we should wait until he wakes up!" Kristoff protested. The last thing the blonde wanted was to face the boy's wrath yet again.

"And how long do you think that can take?"

Hiccup sighed drearily and the two of them approached Jack's hunched figure as quietly as they could. The moment they stood behind him, Hiccup closed his eyes tightly and tapped Jack on the shoulder. Seconds later Jack shot up and the two boys jumped back in fright.

"W-w-what? Is it time to go home yet?" the sleepy senior mumbled, yanking his hood down. He spun around and frowned at the two intruders.

"Can I help you two?"

"You may," Hiccup pushed Kristoff forward and Kristoff straightened nervously. Even though he stood taller than Jack, he felt like an ant underneath one of Jack's combat boots.

"So how's it…going?"

"Do you need something?" Jack asked as he gathered his notes. Hiccup quickly stepped up and held up his arms in surrender.

"Look Jackson…Jack…we know exactly what you're trying to pull of with the Ice Witch." he announced bravely. Jack, on the other hand, grinned mischievously and turned back to them.

"Do you now?"

"Yes, and we wanna help." Kristoff added.

"I don't need yours and Scooter Boy's help. I have everything under control." Jack mumbled. He took out a pack of gum and pulled out a piece, while Hiccup stepped up.

"Look the real reason why we're here is because of this fella." the brunette pointed to Kristoff. "This guy…I know you may think he scares away girls…" he began.

"Hey!" Kristoff exclaimed.

"But really, he has a major, cliché Romeo crush on Anna Northland, who the last time I checked, is related to your Ice Witch." Hiccup announced.

"What's up with this girl does she have chocolate covered boobs or something?" Jack chuckled, leaning back in his chair.

"Hey!" Kristoff cried.

"Boys! Shush!" the librarian shushed, popping behind a shelf. The three of them turned away, equally embarrassed. Hiccup grabbed the chair next to Jack's and sat down.

"But here's the thing. Kristoff here...he actually LIKES Anna, unlike Hans who lets say is only using Anna to satisfy his own….needs per say. I bet Anna's the only one who he hasn't…"

"Okay I think we get it Hiccup." Kristoff cut off.

"Look I'm only in this for the cash. Hans can screw whoever he wants for all I care." Jack insisted, holding up his hands.

"There will be no screwing here!" Kristoff pointed.

"Look Jack I don't think we're getting on the same page here. You see because the thing is that we're only doing this so _Kristoff_ could get Anna, who obviously can't date…."

"Unless Elsa dates." both Jack and Kristoff finished wearily.

"Exactly, Hans is just an obstacle in all of this."

Jack rubbed his chin thoughtfully before his lips curled into a mischievous smile. "So you're gonna help me thaw the Ice Witch's frozen heart?"

"We're gonna help you woo her. If you continue solo, she's gonna be graduating college before she finally notices you." Hiccup chuckled. Jack suddenly narrowed his eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Hey we're just your guys. We'll just innocently get all the juicy icy info on our chick." Hiccup explained.

"I'll think about it." Jack turned to Kristoff and then Hiccup. The two boys nodded and Hiccup stood up.

"Oh and I don't think you got one yet." Hiccup cut in. Jack watched as Hiccup retrieved an invitation from his backpack and handed it to him.

"A party?" Jack questioned, his smile growing.

"Hope you can make it." Hiccup grimaced. Jack nodded and walked towards the library doors, his head bowed as he read over the invitation. Smiling, Hiccup turned to Kristoff.

"Step One complete. Step two- take action. We need you to interrogate the younger sister. I'll do the rest." Hiccup whispered to Kristoff as they headed towards the door.

"Got it," Kristoff nodded.

* * *

><p>"So I was thinking that we could go see a movie this afternoon. You've been studying way too hard lately." Hans offered during the last passing period of the day. Anna sighed helplessly and tugged on one of her braids.<p>

"I wish I could Hans, but Daddy…"

"Might find out? C'mon Anna he's not going to find out. Your sister can't tell on you can she?" Hans declared with a slight frown.

"She wouldn't! Elsa may be lots of things but she's not a tattle tale!" Anna protested.

"Good, then if you don't like the movies how about I take you to a party this Friday?" Hans smiled and leaned closer into her. Anna giggled and looked up at him.

"I'd love to go to a party with you."

Hans smiled. "Great!"

"Hey Anna, ready for German?" Anna blinked and Hans looked over his shoulder at the blue Kristoff. Anna quickly ducked under Hans's arm.

"Um sure Kristoff, I…you met Hans right?" Anna gestured to the auburn. Hans smiled pleasantly and held out a hand.

"I don't think we've met before…it's Calvin right?" he assumed.

"Kristoff," Kristoff fought the urge to roll his eyes as he took Hans's outstretched hand. Was it really that hard to remember his name? Anna smiled and looked from Hans to Kristoff innocently, unaware of the surprising tension in the air.

"Well we'd love to chat but schoolwork calls! Let's go Kristoff! I'll talk to you later Hans! Bye!" Anna waved cheerfully and the two of them left. Hans could only shake his head at the sight and lean against the locker.

* * *

><p>"Can you believe it Kristoff? Hans just asked me out to a party this Friday!" Anna squealed in delight on their way to the library. She did not take notice of Kristoff's uncomfortable silence since they departed from Hans.<p>

"What party?" Kristoff lied as they sat down.

"Well Hiccup is having a party this Friday at his house! Haven't you seen the flyers?" Anna reached into her purse and pulled out a light pink piece of paper. She handed it to Kristoff, who looked it over.

"Not really, so…do you wanna go to this party?" he asked. Anna nodded, her braids falling over her shoulders.

"I really really want to go! But of course you know the rules. I can't go unless Elsa goes, and I doubt I can convince her to do anything anymore. Hans is really nice but Elsa can never seem to see it." she sounded defeated as she played with the rim of her soda can.

"Yeah we're still taking it slow with Frost."

"You gotta admit they look perfect for each other! They're both uncontrollable and stubborn. It's like convoluted Jelsa in a way." Anna laughed. Kristoff smiled and suddenly remembered Hiccup's order.

_Get the most juicy, icy info outta the chick's sister. No one knows Elsa better than the innocent Anna. _Quickly Kristoff leaned back into his chair, trying to appear causal.

"So…has Elsa ever you know…went out with a guy?" he asked. Anna shrugged and took a sip of soda.

"Oh yeah there were some guys, but they didn't last long. You see Elsa's really picky when it comes to boys. I think she stopped caring about them during sophomore year." she guessed.

Kristoff leaned in. "How about music? I reckon she's probably a crazy KISS fan." he chuckled.

"There's where you're wrong my friend. See that's one thing that Elsa can't stand. She hates heavy metal bands AND teen boy bands. Do you wanna know who's her absolute favorite?" Anna whispered.

"Rod Stewart?" Kristoff teased.

"Who? No no it's actually this Broadway singer who starred in that one _Wizard of Oz_ musical….Adele Dazeem?" Anna crinkled her nose in confusion, which made Kristoff laugh.

"Seriously? I'm sorry but that was just…awful. It's Idina Menzel. My mom's a huge fan of _Wicked._" Kristoff assured.

"Urgh does it matter? And now I hear her listening to an Imagines Dragons. I don't know what's worse."

"Idina Menzel huh? Okay this is great! What else?" Kristoff pressed. Anna raised a brow in suspicion.

"Um should I be concerned? Are you seriously asking me to go and knock on the door that opens to my sister's mysterious life?" she asked.

"Look Jack doesn't know anything about Elsa except that she's probably more complicated than he is. We need to help him through enemy lines here. Can we count you in?" Kristoff whispered, causing Anna to sigh.

"Okay fine, we'll go after school. Let's pray she's got her therapy hockey session today so the coast will be clear."

* * *

><p>"This is it," Anna announced, approaching the closed white door that belonged to her sister. Kristoff strolled behind her, glancing around the empty house.<p>

"C'mon!" Anna waved, opening the door and hustling him in.

Kristoff followed after her and into the bedroom. Sure enough, Anna was not kidding when she mentioned Elsa's love for _Wicked_. Hung up on one of the dark blue walls was a large poster of the musicalwith autographs scribbled everywhere. On another wall there was a picture of Idina Menzel as Elphabea, along with a few impressive snowflake sketches that were framed.

A silver lava lamp glowed on Elsa's surprisingly neat desk as well as a huge stack of books from Stephen King, James Patterson, and Stieg Larrson. When Kristoff turned to Anna, he noticed that she was kneeling beside Elsa's bed and pulling at a secret bottom drawer.

"She'd kill me if she found out about this." Anna whispered, turning around and holding up a small blue box. She took off the lid and began to rummage through the contents.

"Bucket lists, hate-lists, old photographs, old concert tickets…ah ha! Here we go!" Anna perked up and pulled out a pair of silky midnight blue panties trimmed in white. Kristoff flushed at the sight and Anna rolled her eyes playfully.

"Don't tell me you never saw a girl's panties before."

"What does this tell us exactly?" Kristoff asked.

"Uh that she wants some lucky boy to see these in the future." Anna assured expectantly.

"Why the lace and frills?"

"Apparently lace can really turn a guy on. Not like I know of course." Anna giggled, setting the panties back into the box.

Curious, Kristoff reached into the box and withdrew a small crinkled picture that was tucked in between a cluster of other pictures held together with a rubber band.

"Hey Anna look at this!" he exclaimed when he suddenly realized what he was holding. Anna shrugged indifferently and took the photo from him.

"What is it….holy cow!" Anna suddenly squealed as she squinted at the picture.

"Look at this!" a huge smile stretched across Anna's face as she moved closer to Kristoff and held out the picture in front of them. Kristoff leaned in and looked over her shoulder.

"That can't be….can it?" Kristoff's eyes grew as they both starred down at a photo of two small, thin children standing on what looked like to be an ice rink.

The little girl's platinum blonde braid fell over her shoulder and she wore a short sparkly blue dress, white tights, and figure skates. What struck Kristoff and Anna surprised though was the huge grin on her face as she embraced the equally happy little boy dressed in an oversized Burgress Bulldogs hockey jersey and hockey skates. The boy wore his hat over his hair yet his dark brown bangs peeked out and covered his forehead. He was grinning big yet there was a small gap in between his teeth.

"Oh my gosh do you know who this is?" Anna squealed, covering her mouth to hold back her future giggles.

"It's Elsa and Jack….they knew each other before? But…wow." Kristoff chuckled, surprised at the realization.

"I know! Who'd knew? And look at all the little hearts she drew around them!" Anna sighed dreamily before turning to Kristoff "Do you know what this means?" Anna asked.

"That they might've been….."

"Yes! There's no denying it! They were clearly in love before and now they can be again! This is perfect!" Anna exclaimed, pressing the picture to her chest.

"Yeah, it is." Kristoff smiled at the excited look that crossed her face and the twinkle in her eyes.

Anna turned to him and they held a steady gaze before the redhead cleared her throat. Kristoff blinked, suddenly aware of what a creep he must look like and instead ran a hand through his hair. He was about to open his mouth and speak when the ringtone "What Makes You Beautiful" began to play in the background. Anna blushed and Kristoff cleared his throat as the redhead fumbled her phone out and checked the screen. An excited smile lit her face and Kristoff felt himself smile at the way her freckles stood out and her eyes twinkled. It was suddenly hard not to just reach out and kiss her right there.

"It's Hans! I gotta take this." Anna turned and answered the call. "Hi Hans! Yes I'm at home. What's up?" her voice was high and excited. Kristoff frowned and rolled his eyes as the auburn's name was mentioned.

"Yes I'm at home doing homework. Wanna come….oh okay…I get it. Okay see you tomorrow, bye." Anna hung up and turned to the blonde, prompting Kristoff to turn his frown upside down.

"Sorry about that, so do you wanna go study German downstairs?" Anna asked, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. Kristoff nodded quickly and stood up just as Anna slipped the photo and her phone into her sweater pocket. He tried to mask his discomfort as he watched her bounce happily out of the room.

"Sure," he sighed and followed after her, his hands buried in his jeans pocket.

**Thanks for reading everyone! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Enjoy! Thanks for all the previous reviews, favorites, and follows. :)**

Chapter 11

"You gotta be joking! Since when does the Ice Witch doodle hearts in her yearbooks?" Hiccup exclaimed to Kristoff as they drove through the crowded streets of downtown Burgress.

Neon signs brightened a few shop windows and the streetlamps lit the blocks with a dim glow. The sidewalk cracks were trimmed in silvery ice and the air was cold and nipped at their noses.

Cars honked and sped right past them and Kristoff could only wonder when they'll actually reach their destination. When they eased to a rusty stop in front of a red light, they stopped right next to two bikers that were also standing. They both gave the pair an odd glance before the biker with a hook hand chuckled.

"Nice bike!" he snorted. Kristoff face palmed himself when they finally took off.

"Hey at least we got some information! It was better than seeing Elsa's drawers!" Kristoff assured when they were far away to resume talking.

"What color were they?" Hiccup smirked as he stopped Toothless and turned off the engine. Kristoff jumped off before anyone else could spot him.

"Let's just get this over with." Kristoff sighed and looked up at the small gray building where Jack told them to meet him. From what they heard it was one of the few gyms in Burgress that Jack liked visiting.

"Hey look at this way! We're going to a live gym! Just wait til my dad hears about this!" Hiccup insisted.

Kristoff rolled his eyes and the two of them slipped in. As they walked through Kristoff gulped and avoided the strange glares some of the visitors were given him and especially the fishbone kid next to him.

Tall, towering men with impressive muscles and tattoos flashed them large frowns as they passed. Sweat mixed with cologne and faint cigarette smoke lingered in the air. In one area, two huge men who looked identical to one another were doing sit-ups. Another guy was furiously throwing punches at a mini punching bag while another guy was practicing in the air.

"Hey kid! Wanna be my helper for today?" Hiccup yelped when one of the Stabbington twins grabbed him in a chokehold.

"He's good!" Kristoff grabbed Hiccup and pulled him back. "By the way do you know where we can find Jack Frost?" Kristoff asked. One of the brothers, the one with a huge eye patch spit on the mat and wiped his face.

"Yeah he's over there." he answered, pointing behind him.

"Thanks! Let's go buddy!" Kristoff forced on a smile before grabbing Hiccup and pulling him along. They began to move deeper through the gym towards the very back mats.

"So this is what a real gym looks like." Kristoff murmured, seemingly less amused.

"I know right? Nothing like the smell of sweat and tough guys!" Hiccup chortled. Kristoff ignored his dry humor and continued on.

They found Jack in a lone corner, practicing his punches. His gloves hands were but a blur as he kept throwing endless strikes at the foam dummy. Pitch sat nearby, playing with his phone and stealing a smoke from his electronic cigarette. He looked up and grinned, making Hiccup and Kristoff shudder.

"Visitors!" he announced. Jack stopped and turned to them. He smirked and turned to Pitch, holding out his hands.

"Help me out of these." he ordered. Pitch pulled off his gloves and Jack turned to a chair and snatched up a water bottle.

"Can you get me a towel?" Jack turned to his friend, who nodded and turned to leave. Shaking his head, Jack slumped down in the chair and took a swig.

"So I figure you guys came here with news."

"Yeah, Kris has it all covered about our very mysterious girl. Don't you Kris?" Hiccup teased. Jack turned to him and Kristoff cleared his throat. Before he could speak Hiccup cut in.

"Just one more thing. Are you supposed to box with no liver?" he asked. Jack gave him a funny look and Kristoff nudged him in the ribs.

"First thing's first…Elsa hates smokers. So the cigarettes have to go." Kristoff held out his hand. Jack sighed loudly and took out his pack from his sweats pocket. When he looked up, Kristoff arched a brow and he pulled out his electronic cigarette as well.

"It won't even affect her!" Jack protested.

"Just for now." Kristoff assured calmly.

"And it looks like we got a problem…Elsa has a distinct taste in…pretty boys." Hiccup mustered as slowly as possible. Kristoff face-palmed himself, while Jack gave him a long look before he raised his brows.

"What are you saying?" he exclaimed.

When Kristoff and Hiccup said nothing he gestured at himself. "You think I'm not a pretty boy?" he questioned.

Kristoff blushed and Hiccup quickly raised his hands. "No no you're very pretty! Isn't he Kris? He's a very pretty guy!"

"Oh yeah I um…wow sexy….not that I'm interested though!" A very red Kristoff nodded and Jack smiled, crossing his arms behind his head.

Kristoff reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a list that Anna gave him. "Here's more info. Apparently she's a major chocoholic, she loves Idina Menzel, and her favorite books are psychological thrillers."

"So I'm supposed to buy her a heart-shaped box of chocolates and listen to some Broadway chick? You obviously never asked this chick out for a coffee." Jack chuckled as he swept his wet hair from his face.

"Okay how about this? She's got this habit of going to the ice rink later in the day to practice. How about you visit her? You used to play right?" Hiccup asked.

Jack sighed heavily and grabbed his car keys and backpack. Hiccup and Kristoff couldn't help but smile at the reluctance on the white-haired boy's face.

* * *

><p>There was no practice today, yet that did not seem to bother Elsa as she skated around the ice-rink in her oversized Burgress Bulldogs sweatshirt and yoga pants. She held her hockey stick and moved the puck past a few teen skaters and mothers who were teaching their children.<p>

She loved being alone on the ice, it was the perfect getaway from the rest of the world and there was something about being on the ice that comforted her.

Pushing her bangs from her forehead, Elsa moved her hockey stick on the ice and when she skated to the net, she swung back and fired. The sound of the puck bouncing into the net filled the air and a smile appeared on the girl's face at her strike.

"I knew I'd somehow find you here!"

Elsa stopped and groaned silently at the all-to-familiar voice. She turned around and sure enough, Jack stood at the nearest stand, watching her with interest.

"What do you want?"

"Last time I checked this was a public arena, unless her Royal Iciness made a private reservation." Jack exclaimed with a roll of his eyes.

"Don't make this stick go somewhere you don't want it go buddy." Elsa hissed. He never seemed to stop did he?

"That's why I plan to stay right here where it's safe. So there's no practice today?" Jack asked as he leaned over and watched Elsa do a smooth figure 8.

"Apparently Coach had to go to his Tolstoy book club. If you're planning to ask me out again then can you just get it over with?" Elsa asked, striking the puck into the net.

"Who says I came here to ask you out?"

"Then why are you here? Don't you usually hang around with Pitch and your trusty cigarettes at this time?" Elsa frowned and skated over to him. She leaned against her hockey stick and arched a brow.

"Unfortunately Pitch bailed out on me. And I'll have you know I stopped." Jack announced proudly. A sarcastic smile appeared on Elsa's lips.

"Really? You?" Somehow she couldn't seem to believe it.

"Yeah apparently I read that you can get black lungs."

"And hell of a lot more damage. Well….since you're already here…do you wanna come onto the ice and help me practice? I've been doing the same moves for a while now." Elsa admitted.

Did he just hear her correctly? Jack's eyes widened before he smiled. "Are you serious?"

Elsa smirked and skated to the stands, a second hockey stick in her gloved hand.

"Let's see what you're made of Frost. Let me get you your gear." she suggested.

* * *

><p>"So what made you so interested in hockey? I remember you were a preppy figure skater before you became the Ice Witch." Jack said. He had the puck and Elsa was trying to steal it by trying to dodge past him and swipe it away.<p>

"I'm surprised you still remember." Elsa actually smiled at the few times they used to come across each other at the ice rink back when they were still kids.

Back then Jack was a thin scrawny boy who loved to skate rings around Elsa, who always seemed to find herself on the ice at the same time he was. She'd always yell at him for making her dizzy and Jack would always tease about her "twinkle toes"

Jack laughed. "My mom still has that one picture of us in one of her scrapbooks."

"Seriously? I remember she took it right after that night when there was a big game and the winter ice show. That's why we were all dressed up." Elsa reminded.

"Yeah I still remember that. We watched each other's events…and then bickered about who looked better." Jack smiled. They both fell into an awkward silence before Elsa cleared her throat and straightened.

"You're forgetting about one little detail there Frost." she crinkled her nose playfully and gave him a haughty smirk.

"And what's that?" Jack asked.

Elsa crossed her arms. "That I ended up punching you right in the face when we left the rink because I saw you flirting with Rapunzel Summers, my arch enemy that time. She ended up taking MY trophy!" she giggled.

"I never thought you could pull such a stunt. Good thing your dad pulled you off." Jack chuckled, brushing a hand across his nose where the blonde apparently aimed and fired.

"And I stopped talking to you ever since." Elsa pointed out.

"Admit it, you Elsa Northland, were jealous." Jack teased. Elsa let out a dry laugh.

"I was ten years old. People change you know." She shook her head. Jack laughed and Elsa found herself smiling as they stopped and stood on the ice.

"So what made you stop figure skating? Sophomore year I mean?" Jack asked curiously, leaning against his stick.

"Life was getting out of hand. After everything went out of control with my life…I don't know…I guess ice-skating became too girly for me. With hockey, you can just let it go. It lets me channel out all the anger I feel." Elsa breathed. She stood and brushed her hair from her face. Jack frowned and stopped. He snatched the puck up and handed it to her.

"And you? I didn't think you'd still play hockey Mr. Bad Ass." Elsa teased.

"You know I always loved it. But after you started hockey my own life was becoming…complicated for me and I sort of stopped for a while." Jack revealed.

"Really? You used to be such a little Show-Off, twirling all those circles around me during practice." Elsa reminded.

"_Used _to."

Elsa stopped and watched him skate around the empty rink. "What happened?" she asked curiously. Jack froze and stiffened as Elsa moved past him and turned towards the net.

"It was my dad." Jack answered, turning towards her. Elsa looked up and noticed the solemn look on his face and she became confused.

"Your dad?" she questioned.

"Yeah," Jack sighed.

"Did…did something happen between the two of you?" Elsa asked curiously. When she was younger she remembered seeing Jack and his father skate at the ice rink all the time. They were so happy on the ice.

Jack skated around her and went for the puck. "He died when I was sixteen. He was driving home in a blizzard and his car flipped." he said in a voice that was just barely a whisper.

"I'm sorry Jack, I shouldn't have asked." Elsa apologized. She figured that he probably hated mentioning it in fear that it'd trigger back memories. She knew she hated it when someone brought up her mother's leaving. Jack shrugged and forced on a lopsided smile.

"My dad was the one who taught me how to skate and play. I guess his death took a huge toll on me. Now it's just me, my mom, and sister." Elsa could only watch as he flipped the puck in his hands before dropping it and pushing it towards her.

"And you? What's your story for becoming so cold towards everyone?" Jack suddenly asked. Elsa tensed and crossed her arms over her stick.

"I don't like to talk about it either. All I really tell people is that my mom walked out on us when I was a sophomore and things just spiraled out of control after that." she looked up, noticing Jack watch her from the net. "What?"

"Nothing, life can really be a huge bucket of shit sometimes." Jack chuckled, running a hand through his hair.

"You have no idea Frost. There's a mantra I sometimes use to hide everything: just conceal don't feel, don't let it show." Elsa explained.

"Conceal don't feel, don't let it show. Hey that's catchy." Jack chuckled.

"Sure is," Elsa could not help but agree with him as she positioned her stick. She struck it across the ice and Jack caught it easily.

"C'mon you hit like a little kid!" Jack exclaimed.

"I don't think you want to see my game-side! It can get ugly." Elsa insisted with a wink. She shrugged and positioned herself.

"Do you think I'm seriously….WHOA!" Jack cried as the puck flew straight at him.

The senior had just three seconds to duck the blow that would've struck him straight in the face. Once the puck wheezed above his head and right into the net, he straightened and suddenly stumbled right into the net, getting tangled in the process and landing hard on his butt.

"Hey!" When Jack pushed the net back he noticed Elsa standing in front of him, a victorious grin on her face and her hand on her slender hip.

"Sorry, you've been warned." Elsa choked back a laugh at the sight of his fallen body.

"It's not funny! You almost sliced that puck right through my face!" Jack exclaimed, struggling to catch his breath and get over his surprise.

"I'm not laughing!" Elsa insisted defensively.

She skated over to him and smiled. "Are you really okay? I can get you…an ice pack if anything hurts." she smiled and brought a hand to her mouth to cover her giggles. Jack tried to smile yet failed. Dang she was impossible. If it weren't for her laughter, he would've cursed the daylights out of her.

"I didn't think you'd get this tough." Jack groaned instead and fell back against the net. He draped an arm over his eyes and suddenly heard Elsa's skate over to him. He removed his arm and smiled up at her twinkling eyes and mischievous grin.

"I think that's enough for tonight. Thanks for stopping by. Now I know how good I really am." Elsa teased, pushing her braid back over her shoulder.

"Good? More like vicious. Good God if it's not with the fist then it's with the stupid puck." Jack grumbled.

He sat up and rubbed a hand across his face, trying to cover his own amused smile. Elsa turned and began to hurry across the ice, her laughter trailing behind her. Lifting his eyes, Jack smirked and decided to make her pay.

"You know I don't know if I should say this but you look quite sexy in that outfit!" he loudly called after her. Nearby, a few skaters heard his remark and snickered.

Elsa's speed picked up and suddenly she felt herself slam right into the wall with a startled thud. This time Jack was the one who fell back in laughter.

"JACK!"

"Oops," Jack bit his lips and pushed himself up from the ground. He skated over to her just as Elsa dropped her arms on the ice. Once the stars disappeared, Elsa blinked up and noticed Jack looking down at her.

"What did you say?" she fired back, her face turning bright red. Did the puck really miss his head? The look on Jack's face was genuine as he held out an arm. The girl took it and he pulled her up.

"Come to Hiccup's party with me! That's how you can make it up to me! And consider it an official truce from the last fight that was completely not my fault." Jack decided. Shaking her head, Elsa brushed the ice from her clothes and cursed at the aching in her butt.

"You never give up do you?" she turned back and began to untie her skates. Jack grimaced and watched as she bent over, her back at him and her nicely curved butt high in the air.

_Whoa settle down Frost! You don't need more pucks fired at you! _

"So was that a yes?" he asked, clearing his throat and leaning against his stick.

"No!" Elsa answered over her shoulder. She straightened and began to climb out of the rink, still wincing at the throbbing ache in her butt.

"So was that a no?" Jack called behind her.

"No!" Elsa rolled her eyes sarcastically, moving away from the rink and into the stands.

"I'll pick you up at 9:30 then!" Jack smiled and fell back against the wall with his arms crossed behind his head.

"Don't over-excite yourself!"

* * *

><p>Smiling, Anna stopped by Elsa's door and let herself in. She crossed her arms over her chest and leaned against the doorframe. Her sister was sitting at her desk and doing her homework. Her back was turned to her and she had one earphone slipped in.<p>

"So how was practice today?" the redhead asked causally.

"Normal," Elsa answered curtly, not taking her eyes off her assignment.

Anna rolled her eyes and stepped deeper into Elsa's bedroom. She flopped down on the edge of Elsa's neatly made bed and grabbed her sister's favorite stuffed snowman named Olaf. "Was Astrid there?" she asked.

"No, she had to work."

A thoughtful silence filled the air before Anna cocked her head to the side. "Really…so you were all alone?" a sly smile played on Anna's face at the sight of Elsa tensing in her seat.

"Don't you have homework you have to do?" Elsa grumbled.

"Already finished it." Anna chirped.

"Then how about you let me finish mine?" Elsa suggested. Another time Elsa would not mind her sister sitting in her bedroom. But tonight she had a feeling that Anna came here on a mission to learn something.

"Aren't you such a grouch? Did you run into Frost again?" Anna guessed with a giggle. Elsa's grip on her pencil tightened and she rolled her eyes.

"That's none of your business, maybe I did and maybe I didn't."

"Oh c'mon Elsa we're sisters! This should be normal – having one-on-one girl talks about our crushes." Anna insisted.

"Let me point out three mistakes with that sentence. Number One – Jack is definitely not my crush. Number Two - You're forgetting we're very two different girls. And Number Three - As much as I love you Anna, I have absolutely no interest in hearing about Horny Hans." Elsa reminded.

"He's not horny! He's a gentleman who actually asked me out to Hiccup's party this Friday." Anna announced happily. Elsa straightened abruptly and slowly turned around in her chair to face Anna.

"Can you repeat that?" her knuckles turned while at her tight grip on her chair.

"Hans asked me out to Hiccup's party this Friday."

"Why?" Elsa seethed, feeling her icy fury build up inside her. What right did that pathetic excuse for a Prince Charming have to sweep her sister away like that?

"Uh because it's actually normal to have a guy who likes a girl ask her out to the party." Anna assured.

"And you said yes?" Elsa exclaimed in complete disbelief.

"Yes, and I don't care what anyone says. I'm going to this, I'll climb out the window if I have to." Anna announced firmly. Elsa watched her sister stand up and walk boldly out of the bedroom. Once Anna was gone, Elsa turned back to her homework.

"Urgh why me?" she groaned, dropping her head on her desk helplessly.

**Thanks for reading! **


End file.
